Lethal Weapon 2
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: N.Y.P.D. Detectives, Mills and Swan are off and running while trying to keep a key witness and themselves alive, while on the trail of South African diplomats who are using their immunity to engage in criminal activities. Sequel to my 1st Lethal Weapon ff. Loosely based on the Lethal Weapon 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright! You guys asked for it and here it is - the sequel to my Lethal Weapon fic! :) This was a very fun first chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy it just as much!**_

* * *

Emma whooped with excitement as she rode in the passenger seat of her partner's (now girlfriend's) brand new Mercedes. The siren sounded as Regina drove in high speed as they chased after a red BMW underneath a tunnel.

"Can't you go faster? Step on it!" said Emma, a smile on her face.

"This is a brand new car." Regina glanced at the blonde as she looked back at the road.

"Come on, Gina, let's see what this baby can really do!" Emma encouraged her.

"I won't go faster." the brunette shook her head.

"You're doing 65 now." replied the blonde, scooting over as her foot reached over the driver's side, as she stepped on the pedal.

Regina's eyes grew wide as she looked down at the blonde's boot on her foot, "Get your foot off the pedal! You're going to make us crash!"

Emma picked up the walkie in Regina's car as she spoke into it, "We're on eastbound on Fourth, in pursuit of a red BMW, driver Caucasian, blonde hair. Plate number…" she glanced at the palm of her hand as she had written down the license plate number of the car, "2-4-Adam-Henry-174."

A car honked as it almost hit the man in the BMW the two women were chasing.

_Use caution. You are westbound on Second. 20-William-12's southbound, approaching Second. You're heading straight towards each other. Somebody back off._

"Roger, I got it." Emma placed the walkie down as she looked over at brunette.

"What did she say?" asked Regina as she was too concentrated on driving and chasing down their goon.

"She said we are about to have an accident."

Driver's honked as the rad BMW sped out of the bridge as he took a left sharp turn, as other cars, including the one August and Graham were both driving almost hit him. Tires screeched as Regina slammed on her breaks as she followed behind the other two officers.

Emma picked up the walkie as she communicated with August and Graham, "We'll stick with this red son of a bitch. You chase the blue."

"20-William-15, that's confirmed. You got red, we got blue." Graham replied, speaking through his own walkie.

* * *

Gold was sitting in his office as he was listening in on the pursuit, tapping his pen gently on the desk.

"Who's on pursuit, sir?" an officer asked as he poked his head into the man's office.

"20-William-15 and 20-William-12." replied Gold.

"Who's that?" asked the officer as he stepped inside the office.

"Swan and Mills." replied another cop.

A fellow detective who joined inside Gold's office, waved a 20 dollar bill around, "20 bucks on Swan and Mills."

"Who's driving?" asked an officer as he turned to look at Gold.

"Mills in her new Mercedes."

"I'll take that bet." an officer pointed towards the bill in the detective's hand.

The detective shook his head, "I knew nothing about the new Mercedes. Bet's off!"

"Will you shut up?" Gold shouted, as everyone around him fell silent.

* * *

The two goons in the blue car drove by the red car, as they spoke into a walkie of their own. Strangely, their radio transmission was going through the police dispatcher.

Graham's brows furrowed as he heard them speaking in a foreign language, "What the hell kind of language is that?" he glanced at August, "I've never heard that before."

"Sounds German." said August as he kept up his driving.

Regina turned to look at Emma, "Is that Japanese?" she asked, hearing the men talking as well.

"It's a Japanese radio. Maybe they bought the N.Y.P.D. as well." replied Emma.

"They do own everything else." said Regina as she kept up with her driving.

Patrol cars soon joined in the chase as they all drove behind the blonde and brunette, and August and Graham. One of the goons inside the blue car, loaded up his shotgun as he poked his head out the window, taking aim at Regina's brand new Mercedes.

"Emma, shotgun!" shouted Regina as both women ducked down as tires were heard screeching as the car swerved, along with the front window breaking as it received the shots.

Emma kicked the entire window out of the way as it broke off completely.

_20-William-15, shots are being fired. Be advised._

Emma picked up the walkie, "20-William-15, thanks for the scoop."

Regina snatched the walkie from her girlfriend's hand as she spoke, "The son of a bitch shot up my windshield."

A patrol car made its way around a corner as he lost control of the vehicle, crashing with another as the car soon exploded. Leaving Emma and Regina to swerve towards another direction, while August and Graham took a different street.

"Shit! We're splitting up!" said August.

The two women made their way through the flames as they followed the red car, both feeling the heat almost instantly as their windows were down.

"Now we're cooking." Emma joked as Regina tried to gain control of her car, as the driver in the red car sped off.

"Damn it!" she hit her steering wheel in frustration.

"Will you step on it?" Emma shouted at the brunette.

People shouted as the red car drove on the sidewalk, going through the outer part of a hotel as it swerved back onto the street.

"Watch out!" Emma shouted as the brunette swerved her Mercedes off to the side, as she almost rammed into the red car. If only they had been as lucky as the goon, for the Mercedes lost control and slammed into a parked vehicle just outside the hotel.

The blonde leaned in, placing a quick kiss on the brunette's cheek as she made her way out of the front window, "See ya, Gina." she jumped off the hood of the car as she ran the rest of the way.

Regina quickly backed her car away from the other vehicle as she saw her bumper was completely damaged. She hit the steering wheel in frustration again, "Shit."

Emma ran as fast as her feet could carry her as the red car was making a wide sharp turn. She jumped right onto the hood of the car as she aimed her weapon right up to the windshield, looking at the goon, "I'd like to see your license and proof of insurance!"

As the red BMW made another sharp turn, the blonde's body rolled off the car, collapsing onto the pavement. Emma rolled away as the goon fired shots directly at her, as he drove off and up a hill. She quickly got on her feet and started running right after the car.

"Regina, we got on. Yours is going up the hill. So is Swan, on foot." Graham spoke through the walkie as the brunette stepped more on the gas as she drove up the same heel, seeing her crazy girlfriend running off to the side of it.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing? You'll never catch him that way. Get in the car! Now!" Regina ordered.

Emma looked back, slowing down her running to allow the Mercedes to keep up with her, "Only if you let me drive." she told the brunette, "Move over, I'll drive."

"Go around the other side." replied Regina, keeping up with her driving as Emma ran right next to her.

Emma grabbed onto the door handle, "No, I'm driving."

"Emma-"

"I'll drive." Emma pulled open the door to the driver's side as she started making her way inside the car, leaving Regina no choice but to scoot over towards the passenger seat.

"Did you get a make on that red BMW yet?" asked Emma.

"Not another scratch on my car." Regina warned her, as Emma kept up her driving.

As the red BMW swerved, making its way through a bridge that was closed in with too many cars as it was, Emma kept up her driving as Regina knew exactly what was the blonde's mind, "You're not going to make it." she told her girlfriend.

"I'll make it." Emma assured her, not backing down for a second.

"You're not going to make it!" Regina shouted as Emma drove up onto a railing wanting to squeeze on by the cars that were stopped in traffic. Sparks flew from the side of the Mercedes as the paint and metal were being scraped off by the barrier. "Look at my side panel!" shouted the brunette.

Emma chuckled, shaking her head as they finally made it out of that enclosed space, "Well, I'll be, you were right… there wasn't enough room." she nodded to herself as Regina's head turned towards her, rotating slowly as she threw a hard glare at her, wanting so badly to slap the smirk off of her face.

The blue vehicle made a wide turn as the car spinned out of control, tires screeching and all. They came to a sudden stop as they were surrounded by patrol cars, followed by Graham and August who made their way towards the car with their weapons drawn out.

"Don't move! Get out of the car!" shouted Graham, soon ducking along with August and the force as the two goons began firing shots right at them.

"Get down!" shouted August as he fired shots of his own.

Bullets were heard hitting metal and windows of other cars, as soon a helicopter neared the scene as the two goons made their way inside of it, fleeing for good.

"He's making a hard right." Regina told Emma as they took a sharp turn of their own, following right behind the red vehicle that was still making a run for it.

Tires screeched the blonde slammed on the breaks, almost ramming into a fellow patrol car as they came out from the other side, interrupting their chase more than helping them with it.

"Get out of the way!" Emma shouted along with Regina's own shouts.

As they finally made their way out and kept on with their pursuit, their eyes grew wide as they witnessed how the driver of the red BMW lost control of his car as one of the headlights grazed another patrol cruiser along the way, causing it to flip on its back as it glided along the wet pavement, crashing in through a store window.

Regina's eyes were now filled with sadness as she took one good look at how messed up her car was, as the hood was slightly bent upward, "This was a new car, Emma." she told her girlfriend.

"Well, it still is." Emma assured her, opening the car door as she made her way out, "On three." with her weapon drawn, she got into position, "One… two… three!" she made a run towards the red car as Regina was just getting out of the passenger side, running up to the blonde who had jumped on top of the car.

"Alright, asshole, fun's over!" the blonde shouted as she laid on her stomach on top of the upside car, aiming her weapon right inside, only to discover that the goon had plenty of time to flee.

Regina bent down as she peeked inside, weapon drawn.

"Where the hell is he?" shouted Emma as she straightened herself up off the car, "This guy's Mandrake!" she looked over at her brunette girlfriend, "Where were you, Gina?"

"Where was I? You're the one who ran ahead of me!" Regina shouted.

"He's fucking gone!" Emma slammed her hand on the car in frustration.

"I can see that!" replied Regina, placing her weapon back its holster.

"You were supposed to come on three!" said Emma.

"It's always three, then go!" Regina challenged her as she was now just as upset.

"No, we always go on three!" Emma walked out of the store, making her way towards the red car.

"Sometimes we go, one, two, three, then we go!" Regina followed right behind her as they both began ordering a few cops to check inside the establishment.

Yes, as partners and as girlfriends they still bickered with each other. But, at the end of the day, they loved one another and that's just who they were while working together. Things sometimes got a little heated and that was okay with them.

A loud clanking sound was heard from within the trunk of the car, as both women aimed their weapons right at it.

"What the hell was that?" asked Emma, keeping her weapon on aim. "He's in the trunk."

"I have you covered." Regina replied.

Emma kicked the trunk with her foot as it busted open, while pure gold coins fell out of it as if it were a slot machine. Both women's eyes grew wide as they had never seen so much gold in their life. They slowly bent down to get a closer look. This was the last thing they expected to find in the trunk of a car.

"Jesus Christ." whispered Regina as she placed her weapon back its holster.

Emma looked over at the brunette, "That's a lot of money." she picked up a gold coin as she handed it over to Regina, "It's gold. Krugerrands."

"It's illegal." Regina inspected the gold coin as she held it in her hand, "You can't import this into the country."

"You're right." replied Emma.

They started off chasing goons on a routine bust and ended up finding a trunk filled with illegal gold coins. Their night just got better and better.

* * *

Gold walked into the N.Y.P.D. building with Regina the next morning.

"That damage you caused downtown, it's coming out of the department's budget." Gold informed the brunette.

"That's fine. Pay it off in Krugerrands." Regina joked, as sometimes a little bit of Emma's good humor rubbed off on her now a days.

"Don't make jokes, Mills." Gold warned her, "Make arrests. You came up empty, I want an explanation."

"Things got a little out of hand, sir." she replied.

Gold chuckled, "You said it was a routine drug bust. You didn't say anything about helicopters in the middle of the city, automatic weapons, Krugerrands-"

"Alright, so this was a little bigger than we thought."

"We'll talk about this later." Gold walked away without another word, as the brunette's brows furrowed in wonder as she spotted Emma struggling in a straight jacket as other police officers, including Graham and August were gathered around her.

"You know, I worked psycho ward, Swan. You'll never get out." a fellow detective told the blonde, a smirk on his face as he was sure he would win the bet that she could never break out of that jacket in a matter of minutes.

"Give it up, Swan!" someone shouted off in the distance as the blonde kept up her struggling.

"One minute and fifteen seconds." a female officer told her.

Everyone murmured at once, amused and entertained by the blonde's crazy bet as Regina made her way through, "What's going on here? Is this a kindergarten class or a police station? Let's get some work done." she removed her suit jacket as she hung it on her chair, by her desk.

"Houdini Jr. here bets she can free herself in five minutes." Graham smirked as he held up his money, waving it at the blonde tauntingly.

"I will too." Emma replied, grunting as she kept up her struggling inside the jacket.

Regina shook her head as she sat quietly at her desk, while she looked over some paperwork.

Emma stood in place, her eyes shifting towards everyone around her, "Don't try this at home, kids."

Regina looked over at Emma, releasing a chuckle as she knew what her girlfriend was about to do next. That's when a loud popping sound was heard as the blonde had somehow dislocated her shoulder. Compliments of old injuries. The coat around her body became loose as she started making her way out of it.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle in amusement this time, "It's all over now." she informed everyone, "Put your money on the table, and get back to work, please."

Everyone glared at Emma with their mouths hanging open as the blonde's arm was dangling now.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked a surprised August.

Emma smiled, breathing heavily, "Well… I dislocated my shoulder one time. I can pretty much do it whenever I want to now." she walked up to a wall.

"Goddamn, doesn't that hurt?" asked Graham, his eyes following the tired blonde.

Emma nodded as she stood before the wall, "Yeah, it does. But not as much when I put it back in." she drew in a few short, quick breaths as she slammed her shoulder hard up against the wall, grunting in pain as everyone grew disgusted at the sight.

The blonde laughed as just behind a cop who was next to her left, stood Ingrid, watching her with her arms crossed over her chest, "Well, if it isn't Mrs. Sigmund Fraud." she said, replacing the real last name with the word fraud as a joke.

"My door is always open, sergeant." said Ingrid, looking right at the blonde.

"Well, I think we ought to keep this on a professional level, don't you, doc?" she patted the woman's arm, as she turned to look over at Regina, "I don't know if you remember, but I'm already taken."

Regina glared over at Emma from underneath her glasses, shaking her head as the blonde winked over at her.

Ingrid shook her head, "Why the hell do you do this to yourself, Swan?"

Emma rubbed her shoulder, "Who else could I do it to? None of them will let me." she joked, "Besides, I need the money." she looked at everyone, "Money on the table, people!"

Everyone began placing their bets on the brunette's desk as Emma made her way towards it.

"Come on, it's not all here yet. I want it all." she sat on top of her girlfriends desk as she flipped a gold coin between her fingers.

Regina's eyes looked up as she noticed that was one of the coins they had found at the scene. She snatched it from the blonde's hand, lifting it up in the air as she looked at everyone, "Who gave this to her? This is evidence. You guys can't just help yourself to this stuff." she opened her drawer as she tossed it inside.

"That's mine. I won that." said Emma, tucking the money that was on the desk inside her flannel shirt pocket.

Regina glared over at Emma, "It's not yours." she lifted her cuffs towards the blonde as she was about to open her mouth in protest, "Do you want to get busted?" she couldn't help but chuckle as the blonde wiggled her eyebrows playfully at her.

"You want to get something to eat later tonight?" Emma asked her girlfriend, as she leaned in more on her desk.

Regina shook her head, her voice soft this time, "Not tonight, I still have a mess inside the house. A lot of remodeling still has to get done, remember?"

"What mess? Come on. You've seen where I live, now that's a mess." replied Emma, smiling over at the brunette, "Although, since we started seeing each other. I have to admit, it's been a little tidier."

"You still won't see me spending the night there." Regina joked as she shuffled through some paperwork on her desk.

Emma gasped playfully, "You said a joke." she turned to look at everyone in the office space, "Hey, everyone! Regina just said a joke!"

Regina's cheeks grew a shade of pink as everyone cheered and clapped along. She glared at the blonde, "Could you possibly say it any louder?"

"I could try." Emma sat up straight, as Regina held on to her forearm as she was getting ready to shout it louder.

"Don't you dare, Swan." she told her, holding a finger up in warning. "Alright." she nodded, "Dinner at my place it is. Come by at 8."

Emma smiled as she moved closer to the brunette, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as at work they wanted to keep things at a professional level. "You look hot in those glasses by the way." she whispered as she jumped off her desk and walked away. Leaving Regina grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter was super fun with the addition of Leroy lol I do hope you keep enjoying! :) Given that Leroy does not have a last name, I gave him the one that belongs to the character Joe Pesci plays in the film. Also, I thought it would be fun to make Facilier the villain in this one.**_

* * *

Emma's bug pulled over on the side of the street in front of Regina's house. She glanced over at the construction that was still happening near her living room window as she walked up to a freshly made door. She knocked with her free hand, as she had been carrying a grocery bag in the other, only to be already greeted by a smiling brunette as she swung open the door.

Emma motioned towards the new wood that was placed around the windows with the open spaces were covered with a big plastic sheet, "Not exactly what I would go for, but I like it." she joked.

Regina smiled a sarcastic smile, "You're funny. I can not wait until I retire." she joked as she walked back inside as the blonde followed.

"Wait a minute. Retire? You're not really retiring, are you?" asked Emma, her tone wrapped up in worry as she shut the door.

"I've thought about since I met you." Regina smiled, taking the bag of groceries from her girlfriend, leaning in as she placed a quick peck on her lips, making her way into the kitchen.

Emma smirked as she removed her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack by the door, "You've got jokes." she followed the path into the kitchen as she helped the brunette empty the groceries on the counter.

Regina handed a glass of wine over to the blonde as she served one for herself, "Let's us go into the living room. We have plenty of time before Henry arrives from his friend's house."

Emma followed the brunette as she joined her on the couch, already used to there being a carpenter hanging around until this hours of the night. She took a sip from her wine as did Regina as they glanced over at plastic covered window.

"It's coming out nicely." said the blonde, looking over at the brunette, "But, since Henry isn't home." she scooted closer towards the brunette, slowly leaning in as she placed her wine glass on the coffee table, "I could think of a better way to pass the time."

Their moment had been ruined, as both women took cover, drawing out their weapons (which were still strapped to their hip), as a loud bang was heard from inside the living room as the bearded carpenter had used a nail gun to place the last board in place. The older man fell on his butt as he held out his hand in defense, getting ready to have a heart attack.

"Good God!" the older man looked at the two women wide eyed, "What is wrong with you?"

Both women relaxed as they realized what that loud banging sound had been, putting their weapons down.

"I'm sorry. That's very uncool." Emma stood up, helping Regina up to her feet.

"You're sorry? You should check my shorts." the older man stood to his feet.

"Don't you use hammers anymore?" asked Regina.

"What's a hammer?" the older man joked.

"We're really sorry." said Emma.

"Maybe stay out of this room, just until I'm finished, huh?" asked the older man, as the two women exchanged looks and walked their way back into the kitchen with their glasses of wine in hand.

* * *

A man known as Baron Samdi sat behind his desk. The room was rather dark with nothing but the light that was being provided by his desk lamp and an aquarium he had in his office. Clanking of eating utensils sounded as they clashed with the plate of food that was before him as the man cut into his steak. His eyes looked up towards the door as his right hand man opened it up as the same man Emma and Regina had been chasing made his way inside.

"Hey, how's it going, Hans?" asked Mr. Samdi's right hand man.

"I'm good. Yourself?" asked Hans.

"That's quite enough of that." spoke Mr. Samdi, "Come over here, Hans." he continued as the man walked over a sheet of plastic that was set on the floor as he made his way towards his desk, "Mind the plastic. I'm having some painting done. The important thing is, are you alright? No broken bones?"

Hans shook his head, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Samdi smiled as he sat back in his chair, noticing the slight bruising on the man's face, "Just bumps and bruises, eh?"

Hans smiled, nodding, "Yeah, that's all."

Samdi nodded, "Good. That's good." his smile gone as he paused, "However, we did lose over 1 million in Krugerrand."

Hans nodded, "I know. I'm sorry, Mr. Samdi." he shrugged, "It happens."

"It happens?" the man's brows hit his hairline as he looked over his shoulder at his right hand man, a smile on his lips as he looked back at the man standing before him, "Well, it's not your fault. Sometimes these things do not go as planned. As you say, they just happen, eh Hans?"

As his eyes looked back down towards his food, his right hand man quickly drew out his weapon as he fired a shot directly to the man's head. His body plummeting onto the plastic.

"You give a whole new meaning to the word drop cloth." the man's accent was heavy as he walked towards the dead body, wrapping it up in the plastic that was set on the floor.

Samdi took another bite of his steak as he looked over at his right hand man, "Certain police officers in this city have become an intolerable nuisance. They are obviously onto us again. How do you propose to handle the situation?"

"Warn them off." said the man as he moved around the dead body on the floor, "It's my experience that a scared cop is more useful than a dead one." he stood up straight as he removed the silencer from his weapon.

"A warning?" Samdi asked, reaching for his glass of wine, "Is that not a bit tame?" he asked, taking a drink.

"Depends how you do it, sir."

Samdi nodded, "In that case then, you better have a look at this." he pulled a stack of papers from a yellow envelope that had been given to him, as he handed it over to his right hand man.

Hans stood behind his boss, staring down at a picture of Regina with all her personal information.

"This is the police officer in charge. The nuisance."

"Lovely." replied the man, as a smirk appeared on Baron Samdi's lips.

* * *

"This is a sight of you, I could get used to." said the brunette as she sat by the table in her kitchen, while Emma dumped spaghetti sauce onto the steaming pile of noodles that were sitting on the stove.

Emma smiled as she looked over at the brunette, "There are more things you could get used to with me." she walked over to a drawer as she quickly took out a big spoon as she mixed the food together.

Regina looked down at a gold pen that had been sitting on her kitchen table for days now. She picked it up as she spoke to her girlfriend, "I've been meaning to ask you. Is this yours? I found it in my laundry room." she said as Emma looked over at the pen, stopping in place as she walked up to the brunette.

"Yeah." Emma retrieved the pen from her girlfriend's hands, "Thanks. I keep on losing it."

Regina looked silently at the blonde as she walked back to the stove, stirring her food in silence. They had been dating for a while now, and already she knew when something was bothering her.

"Something's wrong." Regina told her.

Emma shook her head, "No, not really." she gave the brunette a quick smile as she looked over her shoulder quickly, "It's just a stupid pen."

Regina stood up from her chair as she walked up to the blonde, standing beside her, her eyes focused on her girlfriend's sad look, "What about the pen, Emma?"

Emma shook her head, "It just reminds me of something. "

"Of what?" asked Regina.

Emma moved towards one of the cabinets as she got out three plates, while she began serving some spaghetti in each one, her eyes never looking at the brunette as she spoke, "It reminds me of the day Hope was killed."

Regina's face fell, her eyes filled with sadness as she placed a hand on the the blonde's bicep, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"That's okay." Emma shook her head, looking right at the blonde, taking her hand into her own, "We never really talk about this." her fingers intertwined with Regina's as she spoke, her eyes locking onto her favorite brown ones, "I had the day off that day she was killed. She had been wanting to go to the beach, and I thought I'd surprise her once I picked her up from school that weekend. You already know what happened once we were there." she continued as Regina nodded, "Well, anyway, once I took her to the hospital and they told me that there was nothing that could be done to save her. When I finally arrived home, I dropped to my knees and I started shaking all over. I remember thinking that I was losing it." she paused, "So, there I was. Lying on the living room floor. Lying there, and I'm seeing under the couch, and I see this gold pen."

Regina's hand came up towards the blonde's face as she wiped away a fallen tear as her own eyes pooled with unfallen tears. Her hand giving her girlfriend's a gentle squeeze.

Emma chuckled, shaking her head at how crazy that moment in her life had been, "A gold pen just lying there, I've been looking for it everywhere for two months. There it is." a soft laughter came within her chest, "I was never much of a housekeeper."

Regina leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's thin lips as Emma's arms wrapped around the older woman's waist instinctively. Emma's heart pounded every time they shared a kiss, just as every time they made love. She always did know how to make her feel better when she opened up like this to her, and for that she was thankful.

Henry came into the kitchen as he rolled his eyes at the couple, a smirk on his face, "Do you guys have to do that every time I'm here?" he asked, as the two women parted from one another.

"13 is old enough, maybe you should think about moving out." Regina joked as Henry drank from his water bottle he had retrieved from the fridge.

"Ha, ha." his voice echoed as he headed back upstairs towards his bedroom, leaving the two women exchanging smiles with each other as they shared a few peppered kisses.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" asked Regina, her arms once again wrapped around the blonde's form.

Emma smirked, placing another peck on those plump lips, "I'd love to, but I wouldn't want to give you the impression that I want to move in." she joked as Regina now smirked.

"Hm. You're right, that would be disastrous. Then, I'd be living with two children instead of one."

Hours later all three enjoyed a rather delicious spaghetti that was made by the blonde herself. Emma never dreamed of seeing herself feeling all complete and happy as she did when she was with Regina and Henry. These were moments she definitely could get used to.

* * *

Late at night as the crickets were chirping and the brunette's house grew quiet. A knife was stabbed right through the plastic sheet that was covering up the main window, as three men with ski-masks made their way into the house. Regina's body turned from lying on her side as it now laid on her back. She grunted as she lost sleep, sitting up in her bed as she released a sigh. She missed having Emma sleep here with her, as much as they joked sometimes about spending too much time together outside of work- she craved feeling the blonde's protective embrace wrapped around her at night. She stood up from her bed, only to be grabbed by the three men in masks as one of them placed a piece of duct tape over her mouth, while another taped up both her wrists together. Her body being thrown back on the bed as Samdi's right hand man hovered over a frightened brunette. Holding her body down with all his strength as she struggled underneath him. Her thoughts racing towards her son who was in the other room.

The man flashed a bright light at her face, provided by his flashlight as his blue eyes stared right into hers as he spoke in a soft whisper, "Wondering about your kid? You wondering what we've done to him? If I was you, I'd be going nuts right now. Want to know what we've done? Shall I tell you?" he smirked as Regina struggled underneath him, mumbling underneath the strap of tape, "You just let your imagination run wild. This has just been warning. After this, it gets bloody. So, you tell your pretty little girlfriend and your people to back off. Don't do you go getting smart on me. Maybe we'll let you live." he looked over at the two other men that were with him, "Come on, let's go." he ordered as they all ran out of the room and down the stairs, leaving a frightened brunette on the bed.

"Mom!" Henry rushed into his mother's room as he flipped the switch of the light, quickly removing the piece of tape from his mother's mouth, "Mom, are you alright?"

Regina nodded as her son began untying her wrists, "I'm fine- are you alright, did they hurt you?"

Henry shook his head, "I'm fine, they didn't even go into my room." he hugged his mother as the brunette wrapped her arms around him.

That night, Henry spent the night in his mother's bedroom, once they finally were able to get back to sleep.

* * *

Regina filled Emma in on what had happened as they walked in together into the N.Y.P.D. building the next morning.

"You didn't see a face?" asked Emma as she held open the door for her girlfriend.

"No." Regina shook her head, "They were all wearing masks."

"What about a voice?" asked Emma, anger displayed all over her eyes as they grew a shade of dark green.

"The one who held me down, who did talk had a strange accent. I couldn't place it. It wasn't German, or English. It was kind of guttural."

Emma snapped her fingers, "Was it anything like what we were chasing the other night?" she asked.

Regina nodded, "Yeah, kind of like that."

"Is Henry alright?" asked Emma, removing her jacket as it slid off her shoulders and off her arms.

"I sent him over to my sister's house. He was unharmed." replied the brunette.

"Maybe I should stay over tonight." said Emma.

Regina shook her head, "No, Emma, the last thing I want is for something happening to you because of me."

Emma shook her head, "You can't be alone right now. If you don't want to be at your house, you can always come to mine. I won't take no for answer." She walked ahead of Regina as she spoke around the office space, "Hey, listen up everybody. You all heard about what happened to Regina last night?"

"Yeah." everyone answered all together as some patted Regina's back gently.

"Did the forensics come back with anything yet?" Emma asked the brunette.

Regina shook her head, "Nothing yet. They'll keep us posted."

"We'll have to watch each other's backs and fronts." Emma told everyone that were gathered around them.

"You're all invited to watch my back in poker tomorrow." said Graham, while he turned to look at the blonde, "You in?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. If we catch these assholes."

Regina answered her phone as it rang, nodding as she soon heard Gold's voice on the other line, "Yes, sir. Right away." she hung up as she looked over at the blonde, "Chief wants to see us right away."

* * *

"I have something special for you two." said Gold as he sat behind his desk before the two women. "Leroy Getz has been placed under protective custody. You two are assigned to babysit him until Washington sends the feds." both women's faces fell at this new assignment.

"For how long?" asked Emma.

"As soon as all the red tape is processed." he looked over the information in front of him, "It's only three days." he looked up at the blonde, "This guy Leroy is going to testify before a commission of inquiry. Drugs, laundered money, etc, etc."

Emma and Regina exchanged looks silently, not liking the idea of having to babysit someone under witness protection, when they could be catching the scumbags who broke into the brunette's home.

"This is not a shit assignment." said Gold, knowing well neither of them were happy.

"Yes, it is." Emma nodded.

"No, it isn't." replied Gold.

"It is." said Regina.

It isn't."

"Captain, we have no time to be babysitting anyone." Regina argued.

"Shut up, the both of you." spoke Gold, "I guaranteed this guy's safety."

"Why us?" asked the brunette.

"Because you two are the most qualified for the job." he continued as both women rolled their eyes, "And after last night, you could use a break."

"I can handle last night." replied Regina as Gold gave her a look.

"What are we supposed to do with this guy?" Emma asked as she rubbed her temple.

Gold's eyes found Emma's, "How should I know? Take him sightseeing, take him fishing- whatever, just watch him."

Now it was Regina's turn to rub her temples as Emma sat up straight in her seat.

"This stinks." said Emma, "It stinks."

"I don't give a shit." Gold shrugged, expecting them to do what they were now assigned to do, "That's why I don't have an ulcer, because I know when to say I don't give a shit." he handed over a piece of paper with an address written on it, "Here's where he's staying. It's a nice hotel."

Emma took the piece of paper as her eyes scanned it, standing to her two feet as Regina did the same as they made their way out the door with their heads looking down like two teenagers who were just given a dreadful chore by their parent.

"Expenses are paid by the Justice Department, so enjoy yourselves." said Gold as neither women looked back at him.

"Oh, Swan." he shouted as Emma turned to look at him, "One more thing." he tossed over his name plate at the blonde as she caught it in mid air, "What's that say?" he asked, wanting to remind her that he was Captain and she had to do what he said.

Emma glanced quickly at the name plate, looking right back at Gold, "Yeah, I know. It says Captain, only I don't give a shit." she tossed the name plate back at Gold as she walked away.

"How the hell do you put up with that?" Gold asked the brunette.

"It ask myself that question everyday, sir." Regina walked away from the doorway to Gold's office as she caught up with her girlfriend. Leaving Gold sitting behind his desk as he rubbed his temples.

* * *

A man that worked in the hotel walked along a long hallway as he rolled a cart with trays of food.

"Excuse me." a male in a suit said as he stopped him in the hallway, "What room is that for?"

"612." replied the hotel employee, grunting as the man hit him in the face and dragged his body away.

Around that same time, Emma and Regina found themselves walking down the hallway of the 6th floor as they came up to the door.

"This is it. 612." said the brunette as Emma knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Leroy's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Police." replied Emma.

Leroy poked through the peephole of the door, "How do I know it's the police?" he asked.

"After I shoot you through the door, you can examine the bullet." said Emma as she looked over at the brunette as she chuckled to herself.

As Leroy opened the door, Emma pushed her way inside, followed by the brunette as they walked in.

"Don't you want to see a badge?" asked the blonde, looking at the short pudgy man both women made their way further into the suite.

Leroy followed right behind the blonde, "Sure, let me see your badge."

"Shut up." Emma looked around the room as Regina looked inside the bathroom to make sure no one else was in there with him.

"I get it. Good cop, bad cop." Leroy looked at both women with a smile to his face, feeling rather lucky that the two cops that are assigned to protect him were two beautiful women.

"Shut up." Regina told him as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Leroy held up his hands in defense, "Alright, bad cop, bad cop. I know the routines." he moved away from the brunette only to run into Emma who now stood right behind him.

"Are you Leroy Getz?" asked the blonde.

Leroy nodded, "That's me, Leroy Getz. Whatever you need, Leroy gets. You get it?" he laughed at his own joke as both women stared at him without cracking a smile, "I use that all the time to break the ice when I meet people."

"I'm Sgt. Mills. This is Sgt. Swan." Regina pointed back and forth from herself to Emma.

"How you doing? It's nice to meet you. What do I call you, ladies?" asked Leroy.

"Sgt. Mills and Sgt. Swan." replied Emma, walking away from the man as she looked out the bedroom window.

"We're going to be your shadow for the next three days." said Regina.

Leroy smirked at both women, "That's alright with me. Two beautiful women such as yourselves- hey, that's an old fashioned-!" he pointed down towards Regina's weapon, as Regina quickly grabbed his arm with a hard grip as Emma quickly stood behind him.

"Ow!" Leroy held up his hands as the brunette released his arm, "Okay, okay. I just haven't seen a piece like that in a long time. I didn't think anybody used those anymore. I bet you blondie here has an automatic." he turned to look up at Emma, "You got an automatic?" he looked down at the blonde's weapon as he reached for it, "Yep, a Beretta."

Emma's brows furrowed as she delivered a hard slap across the man's face, causing him to run into her partner, "Don't touch."

"Geez. Are you sure you broads are cops, or what?" Leroy asked as he straightened his silk robe he happened to be wearing. "You better watch how you treat me. I'm the state's star witness."

Both women exchanged glances as Regina placed her hand over the man's mouth to shut him up.

"We'll take that room, alright?" Emma pointed to the the room by the living room area.

"Actually, I already have my stuff in that room…" he looked over at both women who stared down at him with serious looks on their faces. "Alright, you can have that room. That's fine, I can take the smaller room." he smiled, "I mean I'm the smallest guy here, I'll take the small room." he laughed again.

All three heads turned as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." said Leroy, only to be pushed back by the two women who walked up to the door. "It's only room service." he said.

Regina glared at the shorter man in warning as she was about to walk up to him, but was held back by the blonde.

"Hey, you gals hungry? I'll call and get anything you want. See these silk robes? Free!" Leroy smirked.

"It's not free." replied Regina.

"Yes, it is."

"It's taxpayers money." the brunette told him as Leroy rolled his eyes.

"It's the same thing."

Emma pulled down on the door handle as she pulled it open after peeping through the peephole of the door. The same goon, now dressed in the staff's uniform walked in as he rolled in the tray of food, nodding at both women.

"Good morning, ladies." he said as Emma pulled off the lid to the food as she helped herself to a french fry.

"Hey, that's my food. You broads didn't want anything. Bring it here." spoke Leroy, pulling the lid back off the plate as the goon now stood next to him with the cart. "Hey, I didn't order a hamburger, I ordered eggs."

The man drew his weapon from underneath the cart as Leroy's eyes widened, grabbing a hold of his hands as a shot fired towards the roof. Regina drew her gun out as Emma charged right at the goon, jumping right on the cart.

"Emma, the window!" Regina shouted as she witnessed how the cart rolled onto the man and Leroy, as they all, including her girlfriend went through the window as it broke into a million pieces. "Shit." she ran towards the now broken window as she heard screams coming from Leroy and Emma as their bodies fell right into the pool.

A big splash of water came up as people in the pool area shouted in fear as they heard the loud crashing sound.

Emma came up gasping for air as she grabbed onto the man that was next to her wrapped up in one of the curtains of the bedroom window. She delivered 4 punches in a row to the man's face, pulling the curtain off of his face only to discover that it had been Leroy.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Emma looked around as she saw people helping the goon out of the pool as he made a run for it. "Hey, somebody stop that guy!" she shouted as she began swimming away.

"Wait! Wait!" Leroy shouted as he grabbed on to the blonde, wrapping his arms around her neck as his body got on her back, "Don't leave me! I can't swim!"

"Get off me!" Emma shouted as she struggled to stay a float. She calmed down as the goon had already escaped, "Alright, okay." she began swimming towards the edge of the pool, "There, we're at the edge of the pool. Now get the fuck off my back!" she pushed the man off of her as she pushed her body up from the water.

Regina came running out with her weapon drawn, "Everyone get back! Police!" she kneeled down by the blonde as she placed a hand on the her shoulder, not caring that her clothes were drenched, "Emma, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Emma nodded, followed by a joke, "Why didn't you follow me down?"

"Yeah, why didn't you follow her down?" asked Leroy, holding on to his nose, which was bleeding.

"I was seven floors up!" Regina shouted at the shorter man.

"She hit me!" Leroy motioned towards the blonde.

"Good!" shouted the brunette.

Emma released a breath she had been holding as she look over at the shorter man, "Leroy. This guy took an awful chance to kill all three of us. Now, why? Did you witness a murder or something?"

"No, nothing like that. Honest." replied Leroy, his voice muffled as he held onto his nose. He looked over at the two women, nodding as they glared silently at him, "Alright, yes. All I did was, I laundered half a billion dollars in drug money."

Both the woman's eyes widened as their mouths hung open.

"Half a billion dollars?" they asked in unison.

Leroy nodded, "Give or take a few. Who could count with that much money? Now, could I please have some cotton balls for my nose?" he asked as sirens sounded off in the distance.

"Could you please shut the fuck up?" replied Emma.

"You broads are supposed to take care of me!" shouted Leroy as he looked at the blonde.

"Shut up!" both women shouted as they stood to their feet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you all for your likes and follows on this sequel! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) please, don't forget to leave your reviews or comments on facebook.**_

* * *

Samdi paced around his office, raging mad that the man he sent for the job failed to complete it in killing the only witness that knew about all their dirty work.

"Mr. Getz got away. Our best opportunity, and he gets away. He slips right through our fingers and into the hands of the police." he glances over at his right hand man as he was looking around the floor, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just checking to see if I was standing on plastic." he replied, making a bit of a joke. One to which his boss didn't even crack a smile over.

"You'll be standing on plastic if you don't get the job done." Samdi warned him.

* * *

Regina and Emma had taken Leroy back to the brunette's home after their little hotel incident. Leroy tried his best at explaining what he would do while he worked for Mr. Baron Samdi, as Emma sat next to him by the breakfast table as the blonde cleaned her girlfriend's gun.

"I'm who I am. You're a drug." Leroy motioned towards Emma, his voice muffled due to actual cotton balls being stuck up his nose, "I work in a bank. Now, you have money to launder. What do you do?"

"I bring it to you." replied Emma, looking back at Regina's weapon as she loaded it with bullets.

Leroy shakes his head as he signals towards Regina who walked up to the table with two cups of coffee as she sat one down for herself and the other for Leroy, "Nope. She does."

"Me?" Regina's brows furrowed, "I don't understand. Why me? Who am I?"

Leroy held up his hands to stop her from talking, as she walked back to the other side of the kitchen to retrieve a third coffee mug, "I'll tell you. You're a courier. You work for her." he pointed towards Emma.

"I'm the drug dealer." Emma informed her, stretching out her hand as she reached for the mug that Regina was handing her over, smiling over at the brunette as she winked at the blonde.

Leroy's eyes shifted from one woman to the other as he smirked at the pair, "Hey, are you two… like a thing here or-?"

Both women threw a death glare his way, their expressions serious.

"Do you like breathing?" Emma asked him, as Leroy held up his hands in defense.

"Alright." he turned towards Regina, "So, as I was saying, I deposit the cash into the account of a dummy finance company. Then I issue you a cashier's check in her name…" he pointed towards Emma, "minus a small commission for myself."

"How much?" asked the brunette, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Two percent." Leroy replied.

Regina nodded, "Not bad, Leroy. Pretty prosperous."

Leroy smirked as he looked at the blonde who was drinking her coffee now, "So, you give it back to me as collateral on a loan I make to you. Only you don't pay back the loan. You keep the money."

"How's that work?" asked Regina.

Leroy's brows furrowed as he looked at both women, "How's what? That's it! Don't you get it? It's your money. You don't pay it back. It's yours, and it's clean! It is now laundered." he took a sip from his coffee, "You cops aren't too bright, are you?" he chuckled, "This is the best part." he looked at Emma once more, "You take a tax deduction on interest payments that you don't even make." he crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smile on his face, "Now, am I a genius or what?"

Both women exchanged looks.

"You're a swindler." replied Emma.

"Cheap is more like it." said Regina as Emma laughed.

"Come on! Everybody cheats a little bit. Look at the pentagon." Leroy replied.

"Alright, Mr. Big Shot, why is it that you turned yourself in?" Regina asked him.

"I was scamming those drug guys for months. Every transaction, I kept a little." Leroy informed them as both women exchanged looks again.

"You?" Emma's eyebrow raised.

"It was easy." the man shrugged, "All those cash deposits. Millions of dollars in small bills changing hands. I mean, who's going to miss 10,000 here, 20,000 there, huh?"

"Drug dealers." Regina's reply was quick.

Leroy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're right, they did. That's why I'm living out of a suitcase now."

"Why don't you do us a real favor and give us the names of those drug dealers, huh, Leo?" Emma asked.

"It's not Leo. It's Leroy. And, I don't know any drug dealers. All I dealt with were couriers."

"You've never met anyone except couriers?" asked the blonde.

"No. No names." Leroy's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Come to think of it… they took me to this house with stilts on it. I had a job interview with this guy, his name was…" he shut his eyes tight, trying his best to remember, "Haynes- Hans!" his eyes snapped open.

"Can you take us there?" Emma asked.

"Wait a minute. You know we have to be watching him." Regina told the blonde as she motioned towards Leroy.

"It won't do us any harm to look." replied Emma.

"I know the address." Leroy spoke, which made Emma perk up.

"Let's go!" said the blonde.

"No, we shouldn't!" replied the brunette.

"Come on, don't be like that, Gina." Emma's tone was almost pleading, "Let's go, this could be a big break for us." Emma walked up towards the breakfast table as she retrieved their weapons.

"Hey, if we're going, shouldn't I have a gun?" Leroy's eyes were lid up with hope as he looked at the two women.

"No!" both women shouted in unison.

"Alright, geez." Leroy stopped Emma from walking any further as he looked at them both once again, "Listen, is my nose still bleeding? It's really sore."

Emma leaned down to look at his nose, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Here, I'll show you a trick." she said as she quickly brought her hand up to his nose as she snapped it back into place, walking away as Leroy yelled in pain.

Regina patted the man's shoulder, "She's really good at that." she told him as she followed her girlfriend right out.

* * *

All three of them got into the brunette's Mercedes as Regina drove to where Leroy instructed her to go, only to get every house wrong, until they arrived to a familiar area that their witness knew rather well.

"It should be coming up soon. 9856." said Leroy as he sat in the back seat.

"That's it." said Emma.

"That's another possibility." Leroy said.

"This is the ninth possibility." Regina replied.

"That's it! Nine. My lucky number." Leroy pointed towards the house as the brunette placed her vehicle in park, making her way out of it along with Emma.

"Stay in the car." said Regina.

"Can't I come?" asked Leroy, not wanting to miss out on the action.

"Stay." Emma told him as she shut the door to Regina's Mercedes as both women walked past an argument between a tow guy and woman who was protesting against having her car towed away.

"You smell what I smell?" Emma asked her partner as they walked their way up to the house.

"Yeah, I smell something." Regina nodded, her senses heightened towards her surroundings. She looked over at the blonde as she made her way towards the side of the house, "Where are you going?" she asked her.

"I'm a peeping Tom. It goes with the badge." Emma looked over at her as she joked, "It's fun sometimes too." she leaned down as she witnessed two guys in suits cleaning bills. "Bingo!"

One of the men, spotted the blonde's shadow near the window as he called the other one to attention, "What the fuck? Lars, look!"

Emma walked along, acting lost as she held a big, long net along with a machine to clean a swimming pool with. Stopping in her tracks as one of the guy's called out to her.

"Hey!" shouted the goon.

"Where's the pool?" asked Emma.

"There's no bloody pool here." he replied.

"No pool?" Emma's brows furrowed, as she placed down the cleaning device but held on to the net.

"This house is built on stilts." the second man informed her.

"Stilts? No, I'm sure there's gotta be a pool." Emma quickly swung the end of the stick, hitting the first guy in the head, as she quickly hit the other right in his stomach as she placed the net right over his head, swinging him hard up against the wall of the house. She grabbed the other guy just as quick as she threw him up against the same wall, his body joining his friend's on the floor. Emma removed their weapons as she tossed them aside, aiming hers right at them both as she handed her handcuffs over to one, "Cuffs yourselves." she ordered them, keeping her weapon on aim.

Fires were shot, breaking the window where the blonde happened to be standing as the two cuffed up men moved aside. As for Emma, she swung her whole body over the ledge, grabbing on to it with all her strength.

"Not this again." said Emma, her feet dangling in the air, as Regina ran up the stairs, taking cover with her weapon drawn as she heard the shots being fired.

A third man in a suit held a giant pouch filled with money as he broke the window, running up another set of stairs as quickly as his feet could travel.

Regina ran up the last set of stairs as she ran through the same room they were cleaning money in, "Emma! Where are you?" she shouted as she looked at the dangling blonde over the ledge. "Oh, my God." her eyes filled with worry, "Stay where you are. Don't move." she gripped onto her girlfriend's jacket as she pulled her up with her all her strength.

The third guy was already running out of the house, but came to a sudden stop as the tow truck was in the way of his escape path, "Move that truck." he ordered the man.

"He's got a gun!" the woman shouted, as the goon aimed his weapon right at the tow driver. He needed to get away fast seeing that his car was blocked by the truck.

"Give me your keys." he ordered the tow driver as the woman held her hands up.

Both women grunted as they collapsed on the floor next to the two handcuffed goons.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked Emma.

"Yeah." Emma quickly stood to her feet, her weapon drawn as she ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Regina.

"That was that waiter from the hotel." the blonde replied, without any intention of stopping.

"Wait for me!" Regina shouted as she ran right after her.

"What are you doing? You can't take my truck! What's going on?" the tow driver shouted as the man simply climbed inside the vehicle and took off on it.

It didn't take long for Emma to come out running out of the house as quickly looked over the tow driver and woman, "Don't worry. We'll be right back." she shouted, keeping up her running behind the now stolen vehicle.

Leroy ran right behind Emma, shouting out words that the blonde didn't even bother hearing as she climbed onto the towed vehicle, making her way across it.

"Sgt. Mills!" shouted Leroy as he saw the brunette come out running from inside the house, "It's the guy from the hotel!"

"Where did she go?" Regina asked Leroy, not worried at all about the two shouting pedestrians beside her.

"Swan is hanging on the truck!" Leroy followed the brunette every step of the way.

"What are you doing out of the car, Leroy? Get back inside!" she ordered him as she made her way inside the driver's seat.

Leroy quickly moved around the car, "Get back! This is police business!" he yelled at another pedestrian that happened to be walking by, finally getting inside the passenger side of the vehicle. "It's a high speed chase! Get out of the way!"

Regina stepped on the gas as she drove off, tires screeching and all, while Leroy turned on the siren for her as they went after the stolen tow truck and her crazy girlfriend.

"Go faster!" Leroy shouted at the brunette, "We have to catch him and your partner."

Emma's blonde hair was flapping in the wind as she made her way over the platform as she tapped on the back window of the truck with her gun, "Hello, asshole!" she lost her balance as the driver swerved the vehicle to the left, causing the blonde to hang from the side of the truck as her weapon fell from her hand. Emma swung her body completely towards the side door, grabbing on to a handle that was attached to it while shots were being fired at her.

Meanwhile, the brunette slammed on the breaks of her Mercedes, as Leroy quickly ran out, picking up the blonde's gun as he ran back inside the car to continue the chase.

Emma reached towards the goon through the back window of the truck, as it had broken to pieces due to the shots fired earlier. The driver reached over for a red handle as he pulled it out, making the platform on the truck start to close in. Emma quickly moved up, towards the roof of the car before she would get squashed.

"There they are! Hurry up!" Leroy pointed towards the tow truck ahead of them. "Can't you go any faster, sister? Come on!"

"I will throw you out of this car! Shut up!" shouted Regina, driving as fast as she could.

Emma's body moved from side to the other as she hang on to the rooftop of the truck, from all the swerves the driver was making to try and get her off of it.

A car honked as it swerved, trying its best to avoid getting hit by the crazy driver in the truck.

"Look out!" shouted Leroy, as Regina was quick to avoid being hit by the incoming vehicle.

Emma reached over the driver side window as she grabbed onto the steering wheel of the truck, while the goon slammed on the breaks, causing her entire body to roll off the rooftop, onto the hook of the car as she fell over. Luckily, the crazy blonde was still fast enough to be able to grab on to the grill of the car. Many honking cars driving past her, as she could feel the brush of air right above her head.

"Oh, shit." Emma's life flashed before her eyes as she saw an even bigger truck come the opposite way of them, her body rolling onto the bare pavement of the road as the goon slammed on the breaks very suddenly to avoid hitting the other truck.

Tires sounded screeching as Regina slammed on her breaks as the front of her car hit the back of the car that had been towed. The impact of it was so big, that it caused the car to come flying out from above the tow. Emma's eyes widened at the sight of the flying vehicle as she quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding getting at all runed over or hit.

Another upcoming driver slammed on his breaks as he wasn't lucky enough to not run into the flying car that had landed on the street. The impact of that was even stronger than the one the brunette had, that the driver's surfer board flew off and right into the windshield of the tow truck, killing the goon in a suit.

Cops showed up almost immediately as Emma grunted in pain, standing up to her feet, "Wipeout." she looked over at their fellow officers, showing off her badge, "It's all under control."

"I told you to look out! Maybe you shouldn't be driving anymore." Leroy told an annoyed brunette.

"Enough!" shouted Regina as she made her way out of the car, "And, stay!"

"Hey, what do you think I am, a dog?" replied Leroy as he got out of the car.

* * *

Random shouting was heard as officers, followed by Emma and Regina raided the house, as everyone aimed their weapons at more men in snappy suits who were collecting all of the left over money. Some drew their own weapons as others raised their hands.

"What the hell are you doing here? We have a lot to talk about." said Emma, keeping her weapon on aim.

"What is going on down here?" asked Samdi, as he made his way down the stairs as calmly as possible.

"Freeze, dickhead!" Emma shouted as she quickly aimed her weapon right at the man. "Get down here. Show me your hands."

Mr. Samdi held his hands up as well as his right hand man who was right behind him as they made their way down the steps calmly.

"Take it easy, officer." he said, his voice just as calm as he's walking, "I'm not armed. I won't resist." he looked at every single guy working for him, "Put down your guns, gentlemen. It's all right. Do as I say!" he ordered them as they did so.

Emma searched the man for any weapons, as a female cop frisked the one behind him.

"You have no idea what you're doing." Samdi told the blonde, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that. We're professional police officers. We do this for a living." replied Emma.

"My name is Baron Samdi." he informed the blonde, "I'm minister of diplomatic affairs for the South African Consulate."

Emma looked over at Regina, speaking in a sarcastic tone, "South Africa. Home of the Krugerrands."

"Among other things." replied Regina.

"These gentlemen also work for the consulate. Would you like to see?" he reached into his coat pocket, "We have diplomatic credentials-"

"Don't move!" Regina shouted, as Emma quickly grabbed onto his hand.

"Don't do that. Keep your hands high." Emma glared at the man as she pulled out his passport, handing another one that was given to her over to Regina.

"Everyone take it easy." spoke Regina, "Especially you, Swan." she could see her partner was ready to lose it.

"Swan?" spoke Mr. Samdi's right hand man, "You are Emma Swan?"

Emma looked up at the man with curiosity, "Yeah, of the New York Swan's. What's your name?" she glanced at his passport, mumbling his name, "Pieter Von… hell, I'll just call you Adolf."

"It's official." the brunette's face fell as they handed back their passports.

"They are official." Samdi smirked, placing his passport back inside his coat, "Under the Diplomatic Relations Act… no diplomatic agent may be detained or arrested-"

"Once his identity has been established." Emma finished the man's sentenced, annoyingly glancing over at her girlfriend, her lip twitching in anger.

"We do have a serious diplomatic situation here, which I will be taking up with your State Department first thing in the morning."

"Well, you have me quaking in my boots, but I'm still gonna bring you down." replied Emma.

Samdi chuckled, "My dear officer… you couldn't even give me a parking ticket." he paused, "Who is the dickhead now?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you all for all your likes and follows. Keep them coming and I'll keep updating! :) I also want to apologize for any misspelled words. I type super fast sometimes, and don't notice my own mistakes. Enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

Given that the house they had now raided was under African American soil, they couldn't touch one part of it. As much as it pissed a lot of them off, including Emma- they had to vacate the premises.

"With those credentials, Chuck Manson could get off." a fellow officer told the blonde as they made their way out of the house. She aimed a gun right at a car that was parked in the driveway that hadn't been there when they first arrived.

Emma drew her gun as she walked up to the passenger side door, opening it slowly as she looked at the brunette sitting inside the vehicle, "Miss, could you step out of the car, please?"

The brunette, who seemed to be around Emma's age, stepped out as her briefcase fell to the floor.

Emma glanced at her fellow officers that had gathered outside now, "Put them away, it's okay." she told them, looking back at the woman in front of her, "I'm sorry."

Both women bent down to reach for the briefcase, their heads butting as they both chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Are you…?" asked the blonde, rubbing her own head.

The brunette nodded, her eyes never leaving Emma's green ones as a small smile was now visible on her lips. The blonde bent down to retrieve the briefcase for her.

"Don't open that." Samdi stood before the entryway, "That is a diplomatic case protected under Article 27 of the Vienna Convention."

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked back at the brunette, "Is he serious with this stuff?" she asked.

The brunette woman nodded, "Yes."

"These are police officers, Ms. Page." Samdi's eyes moved towards an angry Emma, "They were just leaving."

Everyone else made their way towards their vehicles, feeling pretty upset that they couldn't make an arrest today. Everyone but Regina, who's now jealous eyes didn't leave her girlfriend's sight and this new brunette in the picture.

"She is a consulate secretary. Give her back the briefcase." Samdi ordered Emma as she still held onto the briefcase.

"Give it to her." Regina told the blonde as she looked over at her, hoping Regina would have said not to do it. But, they both well knew they couldn't touch these people for miles on end.

Emma stared back into Lily's eyes as she handed back the briefcase, "Here. I'm sorry, Ms. Consulate Secretary."

Lily shook her head, a small smirk on her lips as she reached for the briefcase, "It's only papers-"

"Don't talk to them!" Samdi said in a firm tone of voice, snapping his fingers to get Lily's attention, "Come here."

As Lily moved away from the car, Emma closed the passenger door as she whispered over to her, "He's a nice guy. What's he paying you an hour? You should think about increasing your pay for better hours."

Lily's head turned as she kept her eyes on the blonde while she kept making her way towards Samdi who now closed the gate to his property as he stared at the blonde once again.

"I'd start getting used to that sort of view." Emma said, only for the man to smirk in victory as he was lost somewhere in side the house.

The blonde's knuckles turned white with anger as she tightened her firsts, walking away without another word.

Regina followed her close behind, deciding not to bring anything up about the Ms. Lily Page until the time was right. They had just lost a great opportunity- the last thing they needed was a fight over jealousy.

* * *

"It's the Triangle Trade all over again." Regina told Gold as she walked behind the man as he made his way through the building.

"The what?" asked Gold, looking behind at the two women as he walked on.

"The Triangle Trade. Didn't you ever do American History in school?" Emma asked him, "You know from the molasses to rum to slaves."

"Now it's drugs to dollars to Krugerrands." spoke the brunette.

"All I know is that there's a dead guy in the morgue who has a surfboard where his face used to be, and by morning the State Department's breathing down our throats. Now I'm going to have to make some kind of a formal apology to the South African Consulate."

"Apologize?" Emma ran her hands through her hair in frustration as Gold looked over at her, "That guy is a sack of shit! He's dirty, he's a crook."

"It doesn't matter if he's dirty. He's a diplomat. He has immunity. He's beyond the law. We can't touch him, arrest him, prosecute him. Is that clear? Does that spell it out for you?" his voiced raised at the blonde.

Leroy who had been standing behind the two women nodded over at Gold, "Yes, sir."

Gold's brows furrowed at the shorter man as he looked up at Regina now, "Who the hell is this?"

"Leroy Getz. Nice to meet you, sir." he pushed his way from behind the two women as he shook Gold's hand.

"Yes, yes, yes." Gold told him looking over at the two women, "You took a civilian on a bust. A civilian you're supposed to be protecting!"

Emma squinted her eyes in annoyance, "He's alive, isn't it?"

"It's okay. I signed a waiver." Leroy spoke up.

"Shut up, Leroy." Regina mumbled under her breath, as Emma closed her eyes, as he was talking way too much now.

"Besides, I usually wait in the car." Leroy informed Gold, a smile on his face.

"Usually?" Gold looked at Regina who looked away, "Usually?" he looked over at Emma who rolled her eyes.

Leroy nodded, "That's right and they're very adamant about that." he looked over at the blonde who grabbed him by the arm as both women walked away with him.

Gold walked away, mumbling something under his breath while he shook his head.

"These two are great cops! They're the best!" Leroy shouted over at Gold as he was still being dragged away by the blonde, followed by the brunette. He looked over at the two women as they came up to their office space, "Hey, what did he say?"

"I don't give a fuck." both women said in unison.

"That's his mantra." said the brunette as she looked over at everyone who was sitting on her desk, while they listened in on their conversation with Gold. "What is everyone doing sitting on my desk? Get up! Let's go!" she sat by her desk as Emma rolled her chair near her, followed by Leroy.

"We are in serious shit here with this guy." said the blonde, taking a pencil off of her girlfriend's desk as she twirled it between her fingers.

"I don't know. You seemed pretty smitten with the minister's secretary." Regina replied, her tone even more serious than before.

Emma looked at her partner in silence, "Wha- Ms. Page?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the thought of Emma remembering the woman's name, "And, you remember her name?"

Emma chuckled, "I'm good with names." she shrugged, enjoying the sight of Regina's jealousy, which she had never witnessed before. "Are we really going to do this here?"

Regina glared at her girlfriend as she placed on her glasses and stood up from her desk without saying another word to the blonde.

Emma sighed as she tossed the pencil back on her desk.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" Leroy asked the blonde, who only pushed herself away from the brunette's desk with her foot as she rolled over to hers. The man shrugged as he spoke to himself, "They both are."

* * *

A car pulled over an apartment complex as three of Samdi's men exited the vehicle, followed by his right hand man as he opened the passenger door. Samdi stepped out followed by Lily as they had driven her to her apartment for the night.

"Thank you, Mr. Samdi." Lily said as she looked up at the man. She quickly made her way towards her apartment as Samdi followed close behind, while the others waited by the car.

"One moment, Ms. Page." he walked up to her as she stopped on her tracks, "I hope you understood what was happening here today."

"I'd rather not jump to any wrong conclusions, sir. Why don't you explain it to me?" asked Lily.

"The policies of our government are not popular here in America, as you well know. The police in this city is overrun with people who hate us. They have badges and guns. Our consulate, its staff and particularly myself will always be targets for their harassment."

Lily looked into the man's eyes, feeling as his hand caressed her cheek gently.

"Good night, Mr. Samdi." she said in a mere whisper, running up the stairs to her apartment.

Samdi smirked as he turned, walking up to his vehicle, his eyes on who Emma called Adolf, "Things are getting out of hand. We are suffering too many losses. We have to move the cash in one large shipment."

"We'll need something bigger than a suitcase, sir." replied Adolf as he held open the door for his boss.

"I'll worry about that. You worry about the police." replied Samdi, getting inside the car as his eyes met Adolf's, "Your warning did not work."

* * *

"Let's go Leroy!" Emma shouted as she ran in the rain towards the brunette's car as it was parked in front of a subway, carrying a bag of subs in hand.

"I'm coming, okay?" shouted Leroy as he ran his way towards the vehicle, getting inside the left back door.

Regina drove away, exiting the parking lot as soon as they were all inside and out of the rain.

Emma took out a sub from the bag, "Who ordered the super combo?" she asked.

"That's mine." spoke Regina, reaching for the sandwich.

"I got a steak sandwich." said Leroy, while the blonde handed it over to him.

"Who gets Leroy?" asked Emma, hoping Regina would be the one to watch him tonight, "You have this big house with only Henry to worry about. You have plenty of room. My place is too small. You take him."

"I had him last night." Regina argued.

Leroy spoke above the two arguing women, "Excuse me, excuse me, ladies!" he waved his sandwich around, "This is tuna. I hate tuna. I refuse to get stuck with tuna. Now, come on."

"Then, don't eat the tuna." replied Regina.

"Oh! Where were you? I just said that! I'm not eating the tuna, okay? Let's go back!" Leroy shouted.

Emma turned in her seat, looking back at the shorter man, as she held up his steak sandwich which she was already taking bites out of, "This is good."

Regina quickly looked over her shoulder at the man, "We're not going back. Now, shut up."

"Alright, don't go back. That's it." he leaned towards the front seats, "Can I give you two a friendly piece of advice? Never leave until you've checked your order is correct. They will screw you over and they know you won't turn around and go back. They'll make you drive miles over to them just to screw you over. They don't care. Who gets screwed over? Leroy Getz! Sure! So, I'm not eating this tuna!"

"Shut up!" Both women turned to look at the grumpy man, as they spoke in unison, having heard enough of his endless rambling.

* * *

Samdi was making his way out of a tennis court club as he made his way into his car, pulling out from the driveway as he stepped slowly on the gas. He suddenly stepped on the break as a yellow bug appeared right in front of him.

Emma turned her head to the left as she smiled sarcastically over at the man, shrugging at her action of blocking his exit, as she was stuck in a line of cars that were stopped at a red light. Samdi glared at the grinning blonde as she slowly drove away. Only to spot her once again as she stopped beside him at another red light. Only this time, Emma wasn't smiling. She just stared him down, as he rolled up his window, in hopes that she would stop. He knew she was just trying to get a rise out of him.

And, she did. For the man didn't even wait for the light to turn green, as he stepped on the gas hard, as his car speeded through honking cars, while he almost ran over two pedestrians. Causing two other cars to run into each other right after.

If only it had stopped there. Emma wasn't about to give up that easy in ruining this guy's day.

As Mr. Samdi pulled up to his building, honking his horn at a group of protestors, he glanced over at the same crazy blonde as she too held up a sign in protest. His stare turned deadly as Emma even bent over, looking him right in the eyes as she held onto her sign.

"Good morning, Mr. Samdi." a security guard greeted him as he made his way through the parking garage of his building.

"Get rid of that girl." he ordered him.

"Yes, sir." tires were heard screeching as the security guard stood in front of the crowd, as he looked right at Emma, "I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave the premises right now."

Emma held up her badge at him, as the guard simply stepped back, raising his hands in defense.

Lily came rushing into Mr. Samdi's office as she handed over some papers to him, "Here are the morning faxes, sir." she glanced down at his security cameras as he placed the papers on his desk, while he glared down at Emma as she was looking right at the camera, smiling and waving at him tauntingly.

Lily couldn't help but smile, suppressing in a laughter from escaping her a she glanced down at the blonde. Her smile soon disappeared as she looked over at her boss's hard glare he threw her way. She quickly walked out of his office, shutting doors as she smiled again.

* * *

Later that day, Emma parked her bug near her trailer as she made her way out of it, looking right at her dog as he was sitting outside, "Pongo, come here." she patted her leg as the dog ran right for her, "What's the matter? Did he kick you out of the house?" she bent down to pet her dalmatian, "I want you to bite Leroy for me." she walked up to her trailer as Pongo barked, wagging his tail as he stayed outside.

Leroy was grateful that he was able to stay with Emma for the day, so while she was gone he decided to tidy up the place more. There was nothing on the floor, nothing anywhere out of place. He had cleaned it all. Even the blonde's bed had been made. Not looking like her home at all, as the blonde walked in as she spotted the man vacuuming her carpet.

Pongo came in right after his master, as Emma looked around the place as she stood behind Leroy, "Hey, Leroy." she reached for the man's shoulder, speaking louder to be heard over the vacuum cleaner, "Leroy!"

Leroy jumped up as he backed up onto a wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked the man.

"What's it look like? I'm cleaning up this pigsty." Leroy replied.

"I like living the way I live." said Emma.

"When's the last time you cleaned the refrigerator? The pan under it?" he asked a now confused looking blonde.

"There's a pan under there?" Emma asked rather confused, her brows furrowed.

"Oh, please." Leroy rolled his eyes, "Come on."

Emma looked around, reaching for where her phone used to be as it was no longer there, "Her, where's my phone? Where the fuck is everything?" she walked up to the space where her television used to be, "Where's my TV?"

Leroy held up his hands, "Everything is outside."

"Just stop what you're doing." Emma walked outside as she was followed by Leroy.

"Get the dog out of here!" Leroy shouted.

Emma turned to look at the man, raising a finger in warning, "You go before him."

The phone kept ringing as Emma finally answered it as it had been sitting outside, right on top of the television stand, "Hello?" she spoke into it as she held it up to her ear.

"Swan, it's Collins." spoke a female officer, "Has Mills checked in with you today?"

"No, she hasn't. Why?" asked Emma.

"No one at the station has heard from her. She doesn't answer her phone either."

Emma's heart jumped to her throat, "I'll be right there." she hung up the phone as she ran back inside her home, "Leroy, forget the tidying up. We have to go- Regina might be in trouble."

Leroy dropped everything where he stood as he ran right behind the blonde, making his way inside her yellow bug as she speeded off.

* * *

Tires screeched as Emma stopped in front of the brunette's house. Her Mercedes parked out front, which meant she was still home. She made her way out, walking up to the sidewalk as she was followed by Leroy.

"Stay in the car." she told him, without success as the man kept on walking behind her. "Regina?" Emma called out as she stood in front of the door.

"I'm upstairs!" Regina yelled out.

"Should we call 911, Officer in distress?" asked Leroy, as Emma rolled her eyes, drawing out her gun as she busted down the brunette's door with one kick. She dropped down to one knee, taking cover against the wall as she aimed her weapon.

"I'll cover the back." said Leroy as he ran back out.

Emma stood up, seeing as no one else came out greeting her with shots being fired. "Where are you?" she asked, keeping her weapon on aim.

"I'm up here, in my bedroom!" shouted the brunette.

Emma quickly made her way upstairs, opening the door to Henry's room as she quickly peeked inside. She made her way down the hallway, her weapon aiming around every corner as she took cover, until she reached the brunette's room. "Gina?" she called out as the brunette was nowhere in sight.

"In here." Regina's voice was heard coming from her bathroom.

Emma peeked in, aiming her weapon as her eyes fell upon the brunette who was sitting on her toilet. Her eyes quickly scanned the bathroom as she looked back at her girlfriend, placing her weapon inside the holster.

"Good morning." she spoke softly, "What's going on, Gina?" the blonde asked, as she moved her way inside the bathroom, kneeling before the brunette.

"I was already leaving for work when I came back to use the bathroom, and I look over and see this…" she rolled her toilet paper roll as the blonde's eyes read a message that had been written on it.

**BOOM YOU'RE DEAD!**

Emma sighed with relief, placing her hand on her chest, "Oh Jesus. Is that all? You scared the shit out of me. I thought something worse had happened to you."

Regina's brows furrowed, "You don't call this worse?"

"How long have you been sitting in here?" asked Emma.

"I've been in here for almost five hours. My legs feel so numb already, I don't know if I'll be able to move." replied Regina.

Emma relaxed the brunette's hands as they were flapping around due to her nerves, "Just don't move."

"I can't." Regina assured her.

"Let me just have a quick look." Emma looked back up at her girlfriend as she was bending down, "Do you mind?"

"You've seen me naked." stated the brunette, as Emma only nodded.

"Good point." she sat back up quickly as she heard someone coming, only to glance up at Leroy who stood by the doorway, surprised as he rolled his eyes at the sight of the two women.

"Hey, whatever frisky thing you two have going on in the mornings-"

"Leroy, get out." Emma ordered him as he only held up his hands and left downstairs. Emma looked behind the toilet as there it was. Right in front of her. An explosive device had been placed there. A yellow and green cable were connected to it as a little red light blinked, giving the indication that the burnette so much as moved, it could go off.

"Please, tell me I'm wrong." spoke Regina.

Emma's face grew angry, she knew who was responsible for this, "He's fucked." she whispered to herself as she sat up, her eyes meeting her girlfriend's, "Well, I could tell you that, but I'd be lying." Emma stood to her feet, "You'll be okay, as long as you don't move."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well, that's a relief."

"Just don't move. I'm gonna go get some help."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Regina as she made the blonde stop on her tracks as she looked at her, "You can't leave me like this."

"Regina, this is serious. We'll need to get the bomb squad in here." replied Emma.

The last thing she wanted or needed was for anyone at the station to find out about this humiliating situation she found herself in. She released a frustrated sigh as there was no much of a choice. She nodded, "Alright. Call them, but just try to keep this quiet, okay?"

Emma nodded, "Sure." she left out of the brunette's sight.

"Emma!" Regina shouted, as Emma came right back, "I mean it. Not a word to anyone else."

"Of course not." Emma assured her as she ran out of the room to call in a bomb squad. Only it didn't stop there. Before the brunette knew it, Emma had informed everyone at the station, as a fire truck was outside, followed by the whole police department, along with neighbors who were gathered around to see what the whole commotion was about.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you all for following this sequel to the Lethal Weapon franchise. I hope I continue to make it fun for you all to keep reading. :) I bring you the next chapter with some additions of my own. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The brunette's home was invaded from downstairs, up. All that was needed was a news crew, which Regina hoped and prayed there wasn't any. She could see the headlines now, if they were.

"Excuse me, please." officer Collins pushed her way through a crowded staircase as behind her walked Ingrid, as they headed into the brunette's bedroom.

"Officer, an escort isn't necessary." said Ingrid as they walked into the bedroom.

Collins nodded, as she stopped to look at the woman, "I know you're a psychiatrist, but it's not a pretty sight, doc."

Ingrid shook her head, "I have helped police through some of the most traumatic moments of their lives. Believe me, there is nothing in this room that I cannot handle." her eyes grew wide as she stopped on her way into the brunette's wash room as Regina's eyes met hers. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the brunette, finely dressed, as her pants were down while she remained on the toilet. "I was wrong. Excuse me."

Emma smiled over at Ingrid as she now stood behind her.

"Swan." Ingrid chuckled, "I should have known. Where there's one, there's the other." she walked past a smirking blonde as she made her way back into the washroom to join her now smirking girlfriend as the brunette now covered up her legs with a blanket.

Ingrid was just too fun to play tricks on.

Emma looked over towards the doorway as she sat on the bathtub next to Regina, while Leroy peeked in, his eyes focused on the brunette's legs, "Hey. Split."

Leroy moved away from the door as he looked over at Ingrid, "Hey, you're the psychiatrist?" he continued as the woman nodded, "I have these dreams…"

"Okay. It's ready to come out." A Swat team member said as they began tearing Regina's sink apart, so they would have good enough room to dismantle the explosive.

"I expect everything back the way it was." Regina demanded.

"Alright, I want everyone out of this room." said the chief of Swat, looking over at Emma as she remained seated on the bathtub, "Swan, come on."

Emma shook her head, "No way. I'm staying."

The man stood before the blonde, his eyes not leaving her, "You too, Swan."

"No." Emma's eyes shifted from the man back to her girlfriend.

The older man bent down as he looked her in the eyes, "Swan. Out." he ordered.

Emma's eyes looked right into his own, as she gave him the impression that no matter what he said- she wasn't moving from that spot. There was no way she would leave Regina alone in this. It was one thing to call everyone and make a joke out of it, but it was something completely different to move her from that spot when her life was in danger.

"Sgt." the man informed the brunette as she was now being carefully strapped into a life vest, "I want you to dive into the tub. When you do, pull the bomb blanket over your head. This is a good cast-iron tub. It'll withstand a hell of a blast."

Regina shook her head, "I can't do that."

Emma stood up, shaking her head, "Yeah, she can't do that. She's been there all morning. She can't even walk- let alone hop off the toilet. I'm going to have to help her."

"Alright, you better wear this." he unstrapped his vest as he handed it over to the blonde as she removed her jacket.

Regina pulled her down by her shirt as the blonde bent down to her eye level, "Are you crazy?" she whispered, as their eyes met, "If something happens to you-"

Regina couldn't finish that sentence, for her lips were soon captured with the blonde's thin lips in a quick but hard given kiss. Even Regina didn't protest about that now. As much as they always kept things professional at work, right now they didn't know what would happen once Emma pulled her off of that toilet.

"This won't help you be forgiven for calling everyone into my house." said Regina.

Emma couldn't help but smirk, "I know."

"How's the nitrogen coming along?" asked the chief.

"Almost there." said a swat team member.

"What he's doing is spraying this the bomb with liquid nitrogen, that should give you a good second or two before detonation. You got that Sarge?" said a fellow officer.

Regina nodded, a sarcastic look on her face, "Yeah, a second or two. Thanks a lot."

"Alright, he's done!" shouted the officer, as they all stood up from the toilet, exiting the bathroom, "Let's clear out."

"Hold on a second." Emma removed her weapon from her holster as she handed it over to the chief, "Here, hold on to that, will you? I'll come out later to collect it."

The chief of the Swat team nodded over at the blonde, as he held her weapon in his hand, "Good luck."

Emma nodded as the chief exited the washroom, pulling down an extra bomb blanket that covered the whole door frame as he ordered everyone to move out of the room. The blonde released a sigh as she sat down on the bathtub once again, looking over at her girlfriend.

"Well… alone at last." she joked.

Regina chuckled a low chuckle, "Yeah. I've been sitting here wondering why couldn't they have planted the bomb inside my stove."

Emma chuckled along, "Yeah. But, then I think Henry wouldn't be happy."

Regina couldn't help to laugh a nervous laugh along with Emma. It coming to an end as her eyes remained on the blonde's, "Who knew. I'm going to die on a toilet." she joked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Emma's hand reached over, giving the brunette's a gentle squeeze, "Women like you don't die on toilets. Anyway, I'm here and I don't plan on going anywhere." she held out her other hand towards her as Regina grabbed both of Emma's hands in her own.

It was now or never.

"Let's do it." Regina nodded.

Emma nodded, "On three- oh, wait. Let me get into the tub." she crossed over to the tub quickly, not letting go of Regina's hands for one second as she spoke again, "Okay. On three. One… two…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" spoke Regina.

"What?" asked Emma, her eyes wide as she looked into the brunette's.

"Do we do it on three? Or, one, two, three, then do it?" asked Regina.

Emma blinked, "Well, up to you. Whatever you want."

Regina nodded, as a drop of sweat already making its way down her temple, "Three."

"We go on three?" asked Emma, "One, two and three?" she asked again as she made a light pulling motion on three.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah."

"Yeah? Okay." Emma released a breath as she counted, "One…"

"Emma?" Regina called out again, interrupting her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

Regina's eyes found Emma's once again. Her eyes alone displaying so much love for the blonde as a small smile formed on her lips, "I love you."

Emma's lips curved into a small smile. She blinked a few times to keep herself from shedding any tears.

"I meant it." said the brunette, "I know we don't say it much, but-"

"I know." Emma nodded, "I love you too, Gina. We're not dying here today, all right?"

Regina nodded, her voice trembling as she spoke, "You're right."

"On three." spoke the blonde, her eyes staying focused on brown, frightened ones, "One… two…"

"Three!" both women shouted as Emma pulled Regina off the toilet as quickly as she could master, as a loud explosion was heard, shattering the bathroom window. The impact was so strong, the toilet itself flew out the window and onto a patrol car.

"I have to go! Let me go inside!" Leroy shouted as he was pulled back by fellow officers, preventing him from going inside the house to see if they were still alive, "Just a quick look!"

The washroom was covered in smoke as pieces of the wall and broken window were now on top of the two women. Laughter was heard coming from both of them, as they uncovered themselves from the bomb blanket, as Regina's body laid on top of Emma's as the blonde's arms were wrapped around her form protectively.

"We're alive." Emma laughed along, as she coughed, along with Regina as the tub around them was now broken.

Both women shared a few peppered kisses as they remained on the floor. Their bodies hurt to move, as their ears felt like they had been punctured, but they were alive.

"We have to get up, I don't want anyone walking in on us like this." Emma spoke through shared kisses, as Regina simply nodded, a smile from ear to ear on her lips.

* * *

Leroy walked into an immigration office the next morning, he was well dressed as he smiled over at the first man he laid his eyes on that could help him.

"Mr. Jones?" Leroy pointed at the man as he stood in greeting.

"Yes. Please, sit down." replied Mr. Jones as he shook Leroy's hand. "What can I do for you today?" he asked as he sat back in his seat.

"I have this problem. A friend of mine wants to emigrate to South Africa."

Mr. Jones smiles, "Of course, I can help him do that."

"Well, you see, the thing is, I want you to talk him out of it." Leroy replied.

The man's brows furrowed, "Talk her out of it? Whatever for?"

"This is a big time for him to go. I mean, with all the trouble-"

Mr. Jones chuckled, "Just ask your friend to come back later in the week, we can sit down-"

"No, no. He's here." replied Leroy looked over his shoulder as Regina walked up towards the man's desk with another fellow officer in tow, as they extended their hands in greeting.

"There must be some mistake." their faces fell in confusion as the man as he continued to speak, "You said he and she's… she's a she."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem with who I am? Or do you only attend to men?"

"Oh, no- no, ma'am. I didn't mean that at all-" replied Mr. Jones only to get an ear full from Leroy and Regina as they both stared at each other, stood up before the man and began rambling about human rights for all. Followed by security who had gathered around them as they tried to escort them out.

Emma walked on by as she smirked at the theatrics they both had built up from the inside. She rolled under the gates as they were closing, as protestors who were still standing outside the building that was owned by Mr. Samdi were rattling up. She made her way further into the building as she took an elevator towards the top floor and into Mr. Samdi's office. She walked her way across his office as she knocked on the aquarium, quickly moving towards the man's desk as she ripped up a piece of paper from his notepad, placing it inside her jacket pocket.

"Did you call security?" asked Samdi as he walked into his office with 4 of his men, including Adolf. "More people come in and out of here like the Grand Central Station."

Emma stood behind the opened door as she closed it hard as soon as everyone had stepped inside.

"Wait, gentleman!" Samdi ordered as everyone was about to draw their weapons towards a smiling blonde.

Emma chuckled, "Hi. Don't bother to call the police. I'm here already."

"I should have known." replied Samdi, his eyes never leaving hers as she stepped closer to the first two men that were before her.

"Well, well. It's the master race!" Emma joked as she stood before them with her arms calmly behind her back.

"I hope you realize the trouble you are in right now." said Samdi.

"Well, as usual, you have everything upside down and turned around and back and front."

"Gentlemen… show officer Swan into the street." ordered Samdi, having heard or seen enough of the woman's presence.

The first man near her, reached for her, as Emma quickly and instinctively moved his hand away, as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt, headbutting him where he stood. Before everyone else could draw their weapons towards her, Emma kicked the other guy closest to her away as she drew her gun first.

"Hey! Get your fingers off." she warned one of the men as his hand was slowly drawing back from from his weapon, "Hand off." she warned him again, speaking in a firm tone of voice. Her eyes falling to the man's weapon he kept inside his coat. "Let me have a look at that thing."

The goon opened up his suit jacket up more, revealing his Heckler and Kotch MP5K, also known as a submachine gun strapped to it in a sling.

"That's some piece of hardware you got there. Where the fuck do you get that stuff?" she asked, keeping her weapon on aim, "I haven't seen anything like that in the force. Where is it from? South Africa?" she mocked the name South Africa with a slight accent.

Adolf made his way towards the blonde as he stood near the aquarium after she aimed her weapon right at him.

"Don't move." Emma told him, "I'm surprised you haven't heard about me." her eyes shifted towards Samdi, "You know, I have a bad reputation, like sometimes I just go nuts like now." she chuckled in a crazy manner.

Samdi and Adolf exchanged quick looks, as the blonde aimed her weapon right at his right hand man, seeing as he so badly wanted to move.

"Don't move." she warned him as her eyes shifted back to his boss, "I'll make a deal with you, Samdi. Is that it, or is it Ghamdi? Whatever the fuck your name is." she shrugged, "You fold up your tents, and get the fuck out of my county and I won't do anything to you. I'll leave you alone. But, if you stick around here, I am bringing you down hard. Then I'll send you home with your balls in a sling."

Mr. Samdi looked into the blonde's eyes for a silent minute before he calmly spoke, "Just get out of here." he had no intention of going anywhere.

Emma pulled the hammer back to her weapon as it clicked in place. "Enie…" she aimed her weapon towards one of his men, "Meenie…" she moved it again, "Minie…" and again, aiming it right at Adolf as he stared her down without even a flinch. "Moe!" she fired a shot which took everyone by surprise.

She knew she couldn't hurt any of them, but that didn't stop her from shooting down Samdi's beloved aquarium with a single bullet, as the glass shattered before them into a million pieces, a waterfall supplied with his beloved fishes that he clearly brought from home landing at everyone's feet. That made them freak out as they were all on the floor, trying to collect the fishes to save them almost immediately.

"Hey, sorry Adolf." Emma chuckled as walked out the door, but not before glancing over at Samdi one last time, while his right hand man simply stood in place, staring angrily at the back of the blonde's head as she walked away sporting a victorious grin.

* * *

Emma walked out of the elevator as the doors opened before her, she smiled as her eyes mat Lily's as she was walking her way.

"Hello. Officer…?" smiled Lily.

"Swan. Emma Swan." Emma nodded as she walked around the brunette.

"Right. What are you doing here?" asked Lily

"Oh, I've just been with your boss. You know, shooting the breeze. Shooting the fish." she joked, chuckling as Lily couldn't help but chuckle in return.

"Bye." she waved at the blonde who made her way out of the building calmly. Her eyes staying focused on her the whole time until the elevator doors opened before her.

* * *

Emma, Regina and Leroy included shared a good laugh inside the brunette's car as the blonde had just told them about the events that occured in Samdi's office a few minutes ago, as long with Leroy letting her in on the riot they had caused downstairs.

"You should have seen her!" Leroy said through laughter, "She was all, 'Is there a problem with who I am? Or do you only attend to men?" he did a rather convincing act as the brunette as they all bursted into laughter once again.

"What about you, were you able to get into Samdi's office?" Regina asked through laughter that was slowly dying down, looking over at the blonde.

"Oh, yeah I got up there." she digged inside her jacket pocket, taking out the piece of paper, "It wasn't long before Baron Samdi and his brown shirts turned up, but I managed to rip this off a pad." she unfolded the paper before them, raising it up for them to see.

Regina took a quick glance at the now crumpled piece of paper, as she held it in her hand, "Alba Varden, Thursday." she read out loud.

"What do you think?" Emma asked.

Leroy motioned towards the piece of paper, "Hey, isn't that the name of Hitler's girlfriend?"

"That's Eva Braun." Regina replied.

"According to this, he has a date with her on Thursday." said Emma.

"Her name sounds familiar. Alba Varden." the brunette's brows furrowed as she repeated her name.

"You know her?" Emma asked, to which Regina shook her head.

"No. It just sounds familiar."

Leroy pointed towards the first food place he spotted, "Hey, there's a deli. Pull over. Let's eat, I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Regina changed lanes to make her way towards the Deli.

"Come on, I'm buying." said Leroy.

"You're buying? Sounds good to me." the brunette pulled over on the side of the road as she placed her car in park.

"Get out the other side, Leroy." Emma glanced over at the shorter man as he was about to open the door to his left with oncoming cars.

"Out the other door." Regina ordered.

"Relax, will ya? No cars are coming." Leroy said while he swung open the door as it was soon impacted by an oncoming vehicle who honked endlessly until the door to the brunette's Mercedes was ripped off with the impact.

Regina's eyes closed as she rubbed her temple, while Emma looked away, her shoulders shaking with held in laughter. As for Leroy, he sat quietly in the back seat as he handed over the door handle to the brunette, which had also been ripped off with the impact.

Emma looked over at the brunette as she took the door handle from her, "Deep breaths, Gina. Deep breaths."

Regina threw a glare Emma's way, "Next time, we are driving your car."

Back in Samdi's office, it didn't take the man long for him to notice that Emma had ripped off his now missing written note. To which he grew angrier and angrier about.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for my days absence! But, as you know, I come delivering multi-chapters. I have officially finished this story and am getting started on part 3 ;) the last two chapters will posted momentarily. Thank you all so much for keeping up with this fun filled sequel.**_ _**A quick reminder, that these last 3 chapters have additions of my own, given that our girls are dating.**_

* * *

"How about we do something tonight? You know, we haven't had much alone time lately." Emma told Regina as they both were grocery shopping. Seeing as tonight it was Regina's turn to watch Leroy.

Regina shook her head, "We can't, darling. You know that, not while we have a witness to look after."

Emma sighed, nodding, "I know. I just thought-"

Regina's hand came up, cupping the blonde's cheek, "It's all part of the job. It's frustrating for me too, but once we are done with this whole case, you and I are going on a much needed vacation."

Emma gave her girlfriend a look, smiling, "You know as well as I do that we won't do that. We love our job too much."

Regina chuckled, "You're right. But, we will have much needed alone time. We'll take a couple of days off."

Both women shared a kiss, as Emma's eyes instinctively opened, looking right at Lily who had been grocery shopping at that very moment. Emma pulled Regina into the closes isle for them to hid from her, causing her girlfriend to shirek in surprise.

"Emma, here?" asked Regina, her brows furrowed in surprise.

"No." replied Emma, "That's Samdi's secretary. I wonder what she's doing here."

Regina's head quickly peeked out, looking back at the blonde, "I believe she's shopping for groceries, Emma." her tone being sarcastic, to which Emma rolled her eyes.

"I can see that."

That's when Regina thought of an idea. It wasn't one she was particularly happy with, but it was one that could work on catching this guy rather quickly.

"Why don't you go over there? Talk to her." spoke Regina.

Even Emma gave her girlfriend a strange look after that comment.

"She is obviously into you. You could use that your advantage."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle, "You're crazy." she shook her head, "No. I'm not-"

"Emma. She may know something that could help us." Regina's eyes found Emma's in a matter of minutes, "I don't like the idea very much myself, but if she knows something, it could be of use."

"You do realize what you're asking me to do." Emma's brows shot up to her hairline as she was still surprised by her girlfriend's request.

"It's the job. She doesn't know we're together. Just… don't… sleep with her." the brunette's jaw clenched at that last thought. But, she knew that if it needed to happen, it would happen.

"You don't trust me with her-" spoke Emma, practically seeing all the jealousy in the world in the older woman's eyes.

"I do trust you-"

Emma shook her head, "No. You don't. I'm not doing this. This isn't a good idea, Gina."

"Emma." Regina spoke, locking eyes with her girlfriend once again, "You're doing this. I trust you. It'll be fine."

"Why can't you do it?" Emma asked, earning her a hard glare from Regina.

"Because I'm not the one she's interested in, Swan. Now, go." Regina nudged her, "Go."

Emma was hesitant, but after Regina's pushing and shoving she had no choice but to make her way towards Lily, while Regina stood by to watch the whole thing. The blonde made her way towards a tangerine stock as she casually held one in her hands, her eyes looking over at Lily as she came up towards the other side.

"Um…" Emma spoke as Lily's eyes soon looked up at her, "You really want to pick one from the bottom of the pile. They put the old stock on top."

Lily smiled at the blonde's presence, "Officer, Swan."

Emma stood awkwardly at first, nervously juggling the tangerine from one hand to the next, "Yeah. Well, I followed you here from the consulate." she lied.

"You followed me?" Lily's brows furrowed.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I followed you. Well, I needed some pork chops and a toilet brush too, so…" she smiled nervously as Lily let out a light laugh, "I really wanted to apologize for the other day, you know in case we frightened you."

"Well, I must admit, I was a bit startled by all those guns." replied Lily, her eyes never leaving Emma's. Regina who was still watching from within an isle, roller her eyes at the interaction.

"I'm sorry. And I wanted to thank you too." said Emma.

"Thank me for what?" asked Lily as she turned to a pile behind her, putting a fruit inside her basket she had carrying over her arm.

Emma's eyes quickly looked over at Regina as they looked down at the fruit she held in her own hands, "You don't like your boss very much, do you?" she asked Lily.

Lily sighed as she faced the blonde again, "There are lot of things I don't like about my boss and my country. But, I like my job very much. It keeps me here in New York."

Emma chuckled, smiling over at Lily, "You like this city?"

Lily nodded as she walked her way towards a different set of fruit, her eyes never leaving Emma as she walked.

"That's a new one." Emma spoke under her breath as she followed the brunette, meeting her at the end of the isle of fruit as they stood close to one another now, "I uh, I forgot your first name."

"It's Lily."

"Lily." Emma nodded, "That's a real pretty name."

Regina looked over as both women stood in place, smiling at one another. She took deep breaths as she hid within the same isle she had been in with Emma. _Relax, Mills. It's just a job. You're the one who told her to go. _She thought to herself.

Emma felt free and confident enough now to glance into Lily's basket, eyeing all her fruit and vegetables she held inside it, "Well, either you have a rabbit at home or is that your dinner?"

Lily chuckled at the blonde's joke, "It's mine."

"Yeah?" Emma's eyes met Lily's as she glanced up, "Shop one day at a time?"

Lily's smirk remained on her lips as she could feel the blonde was now interested, "Good police work, officer."

"Well, I get paid for that sort of thing." replied Emma.

"Well, there's no point shopping for the entire week." said Lily.

"No? Why not?"

"I never know what I'll be hungry for one day to the next." Lily's voice was seductive as she looked into the blonde's eyes.

Emma smiled, rushing after Lily as she had walked away, reaching a hold for her basket, "Wait. Have dinner with me."

Lily shook her head, chuckling, "No."

"Come on, have dinner with me. I have a nice place on the beach. A good view from every window." she continued even after Lily's protests, "Come on, be original, say yes. Everyone else says no. Come on. Come to my place. I'm a gourmet cook. Come on, let go of the basket." she yanked on it.

"No." Lily held on as she shook her head.

"Please. I'll scream." replied Emma, which made Lily chuckle.

"No, please don't scream."

Emma smirked, "I'll embarrass you in public. You'll turn red like an apple."

"No." Lily chuckled as she was already being dragged by the blonde as neither of them would release the basket.

"Come on. Just a quick bite to eat." Emma looked behind her as she shouted, "Lady, let go of my bag! Hey, look! Someone call a cop!"

Lily laughed as she turned red, just Emma said she would, while people's heads looked up at what was going on. Finally she gave up on her basket as Emma dumped everything on top of a fruit stand, knocking everything down in the process.

Emma took Lily's hand into her own as she walked away, "Come on, let's get out of here before someone does call a cop."

"You are a cop." Lily said through laughs as she now left with the blonde without another protest.

* * *

"You must be a real honest cop, officer Swan." said Lily as she stood by the beach with Emma by her side.

"Well, it's not much, but it's everything I said. Look at the view." Emma motioned towards the endless water before them as it lead out into the ocean. "I did exaggerate about one thing. I'm not exactly a gourmet cook. Truthfully, I can only make chili. Do you like your chili with or without crushed oreos?" she joked.

"With, of course." Lily chuckled as she walked back with Emma towards her trailer.

"Watch your step." said Emma, "I'm sorry, I have no wine. How about a beer?" she offered.

Lily nodded, "A beer would be fine."

Emma wiped down the cushion on her lawn chair as she motioned for her to sit, "Have yourself a seat. I'll be right back."

Lily sat down, as Emma went inside her home with Pongo rushing inside after her, as the blonde served two beers in two glasses, handing one over to Lily as she took a seat in the chair next to her.

"What's wrong, you have a dirty glass or something?" asked Emma as she noticed Lily's face drop.

Lily shook her head, "No, it's not that." she paused for a minute, "Samdi is hiding behind his diplomatic credentials, isn't he?"

Emma scooted her seat closer to the woman as she nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, he's not a very nice guy, your boss."

"Well, whatever he's doing, he shouldn't get away with it." Lily's eyes met Emma's as the blonde smiled. She could tell Lily was honest with her so far, and she liked her for it. But, in that moment, she couldn't help to think about how crazy this idea was. But, it was part of the job.

* * *

A fellow officer was hung upside down by his feet as he did sit ups inside his living room. His head turned as his body twisted over, as he heard his door being kicked open as no other than Adolf walked in, aiming a gun right at him.

"How's it hanging, Wyler?" asked Samdi's right hand man.

"What the hell do you want?" asked the cop.

"I hope better than your buddy Mills." he aimed his weapon, walking towards him more as the man was about to move, "Ah- easy. Tell me something, have your brains ever seen the light of day?" he sat down as he placed his silencer onto his weapon, taking aim right for the man's head.

"Who are you? What do you want? I'm a cop!" Wyler shouted.

"No, you were a cop." he fired a shot right at the man's head, killing him instantly.

* * *

Officer Collins undid her robe as she was now sporting a bathing suit underneath. She walked over to her swimming pool, figuring she could do a couple of laps before heading into work for the day. An explosion was heard as her body flew up in the air and into the swimming pool as she stood on her plank.

* * *

August and Graham were playing poker later into the night, along with three other officers who had joined in for a couple of games.

"Hey, get a beer, will you?" August asked Graham as he stood up to retrieve a couple from his fridge, setting down on the table before the other men.

In the blink of an eye, the entire house had exploded as it shattered to a million pieces.

* * *

Gold had been informed of the officers who didn't turn up to work that day.

"Who's not accounted for?" he asked a fellow officer.

"Swan and Mills." replied the officer as he walked right behind Gold.

"Naturally."

"Mills is taking the witness to a new location but she hasn't checked in yet."

"What about Swan?" asked Gold.

"She hasn't checked in yet either, sir." replied the officer.

"Well, then get on the radio and find them!" ordered Gold as the officer moved towards him, showing him the list of names of fellow officers that were taken down tonight.

"Captain, we lost Wyler, Collins, Booth and Humbert-"

"Let's worry about the ones that are alive, all right? Just do it." replied Gold in a more calming tone. He knew this was hard on everyone.

"I'm sorry, Captain." said the officer as he walked away.

Gold sighed as he picked up a nearby phone, "Get me Swan."

* * *

Regina sat by a kitchen counter to a room she had rented for the night to keep watch on Leroy. She chewed on a piece of lettuce as she threw her fork onto the container, feeling pretty frustrated and jealous as her brain raced with many things Emma could be doing with Lily.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have told her to go." Regina mumbled under her breath, as her jaw tightened in place.

"Would you relax? I'm sure Swan wouldn't go _that_ far as to sleeping with her. She loves you- you can tell a mile away." Leroy bit into his burger as the brunette nodded, feeling more calm.

"Yeah, you're right. You're right. I'm just- I'm overreacting." Regina sighed with relief, "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah." Leroy replied, pausing for a moment as he spoke again, "Of course, if I was her and a girl like that was interested in me- boy…" he grinned as Regina slowly glared at him, "The things I'd do, I mean Swan would have to be crazy not to-" he bit into his burger as he practically saw murder in Regina's eyes.

"I'll be happy to do their job and kill you myself with my bare hands if you keep talking, Leroy." Regina replied coldly.

Leroy waited a few minutes before suddenly speaking again, "Hey, so why do you have a boat in your driveway? Do you sail?"

Regina decided to reply calmly, trying to keep herself from not calling Emma. If things were going good with Lily, as much as she hated the idea, she didn't want to blow her cover. "I used to. Emma and I once talked about going sailing but, with work, there hasn't been much time for that."

"Well, maybe now would be a good time for that. Spend some moment alone with her, you know. A birthday or something." replied Leroy.

That's when it hit her. "A birthday?" she asked as she turned to look at Leroy.

"Yeah, you know. Presents, a cake, maybe a few balloons. That kind of thing."

"That's it!" Regina stood from her seat forgetting all about her salad as she placed her suit back on, "Let's go." she grabbed her car keys as she started making her towards the door.

"Go where?" asked Leroy, following the brunette towards the front door.

"My house. I have a hunch on a name." she pulled open the door, only to stop as Leroy ran back inside the kitchen area.

"Wait! My burger. I'm still hungry." he began packing everything up, only to be pulled out by Regina in a hurry.

* * *

As Regina pulled up to the side of her house, she quickly began making her way out of her car, "Stay here." she closed the door.

"Wait a minute. Can't I come? I'm cold." Leroy said.

"Who's fault is it that there's no door?" replied Regina, "Turn the heater up. Stay here." she ordered him as she made her way into her house.

"Alba Varden." the brunette mumbled under her breath as she quickly got on her laptop, searching through some home videos she kept in it as she finally clicked on one. The video sounded as Henry's laughter was heard, along with Daniel's back when he was alive. They were on the boat that was now parked in front of the brunette's house as they celebrated one of her birthday's that day. She studied the video carefully as Henry was seen carrying out a cake, while Daniel held the camera. She clicked on pause as she spotted the name Alba Varden in big writing on the side of another ship that was right behind them.

"I'll be damned. Alba Varden is a ship, not a woman." she smirked at her new found discovery as she suddenly saw a shadow of a man standing behind her through her laptop screen. She sighed, "Leroy, I told you to stay in the car. Shit!" she shouted as she looked over her shoulder, seeing as a man in a suit was ready to attack her.

She blocked a kick that the man was about to give her, as she stood up, quickly throwing a punch directly into his face. She ran towards the man only to kicked right in her stomach as she fell back on her living room floor. She stood up as she was kicked again, landing face down on the table the carpenter had put up as he was still working on her window. She turned around as she blocked the man's hand from coming any further, as he held a knife inches away from her face. She could see the tip of the blade as it was nearing directly at her eye, as she reached behind her for the nail gun that was left on the table.

She grunted as she used all her strength keeping the knife from coming any further, as she was finally able to grab a hold of the nail gun, as she aimed it right for the goon's head. Killing him instantly as his body fell to the floor.

She sighed as she leaned back onto the giant plastic that was still placed on her window, only to be taken by surprise as a hand ripped through the plastic, grabbing a hold of her neck. Regina struggled as she turned her head sideways, seeing that another man was incredibly close to her. She could practically see his head wanting to rip through the plastic as well to get a better grip on her. She acted quickly, bringing up the nail gun as she fired three direct shots into the man's heart. His body losing his grip on her in a matter of minutes.

She held onto her neck as she released another sigh, "Nailed them both." she joked to herself as she dropped the nail gun back on the table. "Leroy." she quickly made her way outside only discover that her car along with Leroy had been taken.

* * *

Emma was nowhere to be reached, as she now was inside her home as Lily had been the one to kiss her first. Emma couldn't turn down a kiss, as she responded. But, she had to keep her mind on focus. She couldn't sleep with her source. Of course, even their quick kiss had now been interrupted as Pongo barked in a way that only Emma knew when there was danger, as he quickly ran outside.

"We have to go. Get your purse." Emma told her as she quickly gathered her keys, along with her badge and gun.

"Why?" Lily asked with a puzzled tone.

"Something's wrong. I have a bad feeling." she pulled her curtain back as her eyes grew wide to the sight of two helicopters hovering right in front of her home. "Get down!" she shouted as she pulled Lily down to the floor as shots were now being fired.

Lily shouted as the blonde's home was now being redecorated with freshly made bullet holes. Everything was heard shattering around them. Even feathers were flying out of the blonde's pillows as they had now been destroyed.

"Go, get down there!" Emma ordered Lily as she pulled open a door she had hidden underneath the floor, making her way inside right after the panicking brunette. She handed over her car keys to Lily as shots were still being fired, "Here, get in the car. You have to be quick. Wait until they stop, they have to reload, so run for it when they do."

"What about you?" Lily shouted.

"I'll meet you in the car. Just go, I'll be alright. Stay out of the light." Emma assured her, as she crawled her way from underneath her home, while Lily squeezed out another side as she made a run for the blonde's bug.

The brunette ducked as shots were now fired towards the car as 4 goons had exited the choppers, only to keep shooting at the blonde's home.

Emma came up from behind the darkness of the night, up to the first goon, using him as human shield as the second goon opened fire on her, killing him instantly. She quickly took a hold of his gun, shooting at the second goon as he dropped dead on the rocks. She pulled the ski-mask off of his head as she recognized him from that day in Samdi's office. Of course, he was behind this.

The blonde made appeared on the rooftop of her now shot down home as she killed the two remaining men, including one of the pilots from one of the choppers, as the other one fleeded away. She jumped down as she ran towards her car, aiming her weapon inside as instinct, while Lily shouted in fear.

"It's alright, it's me." Emma made her way inside the driver's side as Lily began to hit her arm out of frustration and fear.

"You shit! Who were those people?" Lily demanded to know.

"You tell me. You have a husband I don't know about?" Emma joked as she quickly drove away. A light from the second helicopter reappeared as it flashed directly at the blonde's car as it opened fire. "Get your head down." Emma slammed on the breaks of her car as she fired shots at the helicopter, bringing it down in a matter of minutes.

"Emma, it's Pongo." said Lily as she noticed the dalmatian running behind the blonde's car.

Emma opened her door as Pongo hoped inside, sitting in between the two women. "Good boy, Pongo. Does he have any holes in him?" she asked the brunette as she kept on driving for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma walked Lily towards her apartment, not wanting to leave her alone to make sure she was safe. "See, I promised I'd have you home by 11." she smiled at the brunette as they walked up the stairs.

"This was a very interesting first date." Lily smiled.

Emma chuckled, looking around the building as they stopped in front of her door, "This is a nice building. Do they have any vacancies here? I'm between homes." she joked.

Lily chuckled as she played with the hem of the blonde's leather jacket, "You can stay right here." she motioned towards her apartment.

"I can?" asked Emma, a small smirk on her lips.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, and tomorrow night, and the night after that." she leaned in as she captured Emma's lips in her own, her arms wrapping around the blonde's neck.

Emma pulled away suddenly, "I gotta go." she smiled.

"But, you said-"

"Go inside and lock all the doors. And, don't even go into work tomorrow. It could get dangerous for you."

Lily smiled, "Alright. I've just quit." Lily pulled the blonde in for another kiss, as Emma responded, but quickly backed away.

"I have to get going. Good night." she whispered as she made her way down the stairs. She needed to see Regina after this.

"Bye." Lily waved her off as she headed inside her apartment, shutting the door.

Emma rushed to her car as she opened the door, only to be hit in the head by Adolf as her body fell to the pavement.

"Go get the girl." he ordered two other men that were with him as they rushed upstairs. Lucky for Pongo he remained hidden inside the blonde's car as she was dragged away.

* * *

Soon, Emma found herself tied down as she had been placed on a boat. Adolf walked around her as he stared her down.

"I was going to offer you a drink, but I understand you're on the wagon these days." Adolf joked.

"Yeah, that stuff will kill you quick." Emma replied, looking up at Adolf as two other goons stood beside her, "Look, you know so much about me. Who the hell are you?"

The blonde man took a seat next to Emma as he looked her right in the eyes, "I'm the guy that changed the course of your life. Four years ago… when you were down at a beach, you were getting too close to us, so we put a contract on you." he paused, "I handled it myself. I had a weapon with me while I walked up and open fired. Of course, you weren't where you were supposed to be, were you?" he continued as Emma's face fell, realizing that he was the one responsible for her daughter's murder, "No. I pulled back this matted mop of bloody blonde hair to see this little girl's face. Your daughter, right?"

Emma's heart sank as she grew pale, her lips parting in shock.

"She didn't die straight away. It took a bit of time." he glanced over at the blonde's angry eyes, standing up as Emma grunted, trying to catch him as he stood. But, she was held back by the two other men. She tried getting her hands on this guy, even as her whole body was bind inside a large sack.

Adolf turned to look at the angry blonde, "You don't have much luck with the people you love, do you, Swan?" he smirked as he rushed towards his car, driving away as Emma struggled to get away from the two other men.

Her body was soon tossed into the water as she struggled to stay afloat. The two goons stared down at her as her blonde hair was out of sight from their view, leaving her to drown as they walked away. She calmed down underneath the water as a loud popping sound was soon heard. Her arm came up as she began making her way out of the sack as she had once again dislocated her shoulder. She grunted in pain as it hurt to push up the sack off of her body.

All that being forgotten as she saw Lily who had been tied up underneath the boat as she had already drowned. She swam up to her, feeling for a pulse, only to confirm that she was in fact dead.

Emma gasped for air as she swam up to the surface, yanking a chain off of the boat as she pulled herself up. She knew, that if they came for her, they would be going after Regina.

The two goons that remained behind were standing near, enjoying a smoke as Emma came behind one of them, wrapping the chain around his neck, as she kicked the other one away as his body slammed against a car. She broke the other's neck as she reached for the one by the vehicle, slamming his head against the window as it broke in place. The blonde pulled the man up by his tie as she placed his head between the car, shutting the door on him four hard times until he collapsed on the ground.

She screamed in pain as she slammed her shoulder up against the car, snapping it back into place.

* * *

Regina sat by her desk at the station, her mind on Emma as she hadn't been able to get a hold of her when her phone rang. "Mills." she answered.

"She's dead, Gina. They killed her." Emma spoke on the other end of the line.

Regina sighed with relief at the sound of her girlfriend's voice, "Swan, where are you?"

"They killed her, Regina. They took her from me."

"Slow down. Who are you talking about? Where are you?" Regina asked, knowing well she wasn't talking about Lily anymore.

"I'm not a cop tonight, Regina. This just got personal. I'm not a cop." Emma's tone was cold.

Regina stood from her desk, "Hey, listen to me, Emma. You don't know what happened tonight. There's more-"

Emma shook her head as she kept on driving, "I'm going to kill those bastards tonight, Regina. I'm gonna get 'em and I'm getting them good. I'm going there now."

"Emma, listen to me! We're not going to the stilt house. We're under orders!" the brunette shouted over the phone, not understanding what was going on.

"Well, then the stilt house will come to me. You don't understand, Regina. They took her from me. They killed my daughter."

Regina shouted as the line went dead, "Wait a minute, don't hang up- wait, Emma! Emma! Shit." she whispered to herself. She knew there was no stopping her, orders or not she was going after them.

The brunette hung up the phone as she removed her badge from waist, placing it inside her desk drawer as she left. She would have to be crazy to leave Emma alone in this. If Gold was going to fire them for now following orders- so be it. But, she couldn't allow her to go in there by herself. It was suicide.

* * *

Adolf sat on a couch inside the house as he looked over at Leroy who was bloody and bruised from being hit time and time again by his men.

"What's the deal, Leroy? You talk to the feds, but you don't talk to me. I don't think that's fair."

One of the goons threw a punch as Leroy's head was thrown off to the side with the impact. Adolf stood up as he walked up to a grunting Leroy, "We trusted you, Leroy. You betrayed us. You took all of our money!" he shouted, tossing his drink in the man's face. He bent down to be at the man's eye level, "We want it back now, you slimy little shit." he handed his glass over to one of his goons, "Give him some more. He seems to like it."

* * *

Emma's bug speeded up ahead, leaving a trail of dirt as she slammed on the breaks as Regina drove right in front of her, slamming on her breaks of a borrowed vehicle she took from the station. The brunette made her way out of the car as she walked up to Emma's window. Their eyes meeting.

"Don't try and stop me, Regina." Emma said plainly.

"Yeah, I've seen that look in your eyes before." replied Regina, remembering when Emma snapped the first time.

"They declared war on the police." said Emma.

"You know about that?"

"I heard it on the radio." Emma whispered.

Regina sighed, turning her back on the blonde, "We don't have the authority."

Emma shook her head, "Wyler, Collins, Graham, and August… Ms. Page…" she turned to look at her girlfriend, "My daughter. How much more fucking authority do you need?"

The brunette released a sigh, knowing there was no way to talk her out of this crazy idea. "Do you have a plan?" she asked, facing her.

"Yeah." Emma paused, "If you drive around the front of the house… you wait for my signal… and then just go in and kill them all."

"They have Leroy." said Regina as she felt Emma pull her in as their lips clashed together in a passionate kiss.

"Be careful. If anything were to happen to you… I won't think twice about shooting myself." the blonde turned her key into her ignition as her engine roared back to life.

"Wait." spoke Regina, looking into the blonde's eyes, "What's your signal?"

"You'll know when it happens." was the last thing Emma said as she drove away.

Regina nodded to herself as she walked towards the car, "Somehow I think I will know."

* * *

Regina left the vehicle on the side of the road as she came closer to the house, making the rest of her way up on foot as she spotted her Mercedes parked up front.

Meanwhile Leroy grunted as another blow was landed directly into his face.

"Feel like talking now, Leroy?" asked Adolf as he gave one of his goons a nod, granting him permission to land another punch to the shorter man's face.

Leroy shut his eyes as he was waiting for the punch, when a suddenly shatter was felt along the house. Which made everyone stand in defense.

"All right. Cool it. Watch him." Adolf said as he ran outside into the balcony, shooting at Emma's car as he witnessed the blonde had attached cables against her back bumper and along the stilts of the house. While she stepped on the gas to bring it down.

Regina made her way quickly up a set of stairs from another balcony as she open fired, killing one of the goons as she shot him right in the heart. She took cover as the second gunman fired shots at her, as fired shots of her own, killing him in an instant. She glanced over at Adolf who was about to open fire, as she fired first, causing a window to shatter while he made a run for it up the set of stairs.

"Leroy!" Regina shouted as she made her way in, untying the man as quickly as possible. While Emma backed her bug up as she stepped on the gas as hard as she could, causing the house to shatter once again.

Regina broke another window with a statue, "Come on!" she reached out for Leroy.

"Watch the glass!" Leroy shouted as he made his way out the window first, falling to the floor along with Regina as the house began coming down.

Emma slammed on the breaks of her car as she stepped out, watching as Samdi's million dollar home was destroyed in the blink of an eye. Jumping as she threw her first in the air in victory. It was a beautiful sight to see that house tumble down without anything left of it.

"Swan, you are out of your damn mind." said Regina as she watched her girlfriend's masterpiece from afar.

* * *

Regina exited out of the vehicle along with Leroy as Emma sat on top of the hood of her bug. Sliding down as both the brunette and Leroy met up with her.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked Leroy, who nodded in response.

"Yeah. I'm okay." he patted the blonde on her shoulder, "Thanks."

"Was Adolf in there?" Emma asked Regina.

"He got away." Regina replied.

Emma's knuckles turned white with anger as she opened her car door, "I'm going to find him."

"What about Leroy?" asked Regina.

"What about Leroy?" Leroy repeated, glancing at both women.

"I guess you're on your own now, Leroy." said Emma as she glanced over at the shorter man.

"What do you mean I'm on my own?"

Regina took the man's hand as she handed him the keys to the car she had been driving, "Take the car to the station and wait for the federal marshal. It's been an experience knowing you, Leroy." she was pulled back by Leroy as he embraced her in a tight hug.

Leroy extended his arms towards Emma.

"I don't want a hug." the blonde shook her head.

"Oh, give the little dwarf a hug." Regina made her way around the blonde's bug as she hopped into the passenger side.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Alright, one hug." she wrapped her arms quickly around Leroy.

"I really had a lot of fun with you ladies." said Leroy.

"You do your duty now." Emma patted him on the shoulder as she made her way into the driver's side of her car, shutting the door in the proces.

"Don't worry. I'll really get them now." he stood in front of the blonde's car as her ignition roared to life, "Hey, wait! Listen!" he made his way around the passenger door as he smiled over at the brunette. Despite him being all beaten and bloody, he was all smiles, "Is it okay if I sound the siren?"

Both women exchanged looks as they turned to look back him.

"Yeah." Regina nodded.

"Really?" asked Leroy, his grin growing.

"As loud as you want." Emma shifted her gear from P to D, "Bye Leroy." was the last thing she said as she drove off into the night.

* * *

"Do you know where to find this guy?" Regina asked as she looked over at the blonde.

Emma nodded, her eyes remaining on the road of ahead of her, "Piece of cake."

"So, this is what I found out. The Alba Varden is a cargo ship, not a woman. The port Authority said that The Alba Varden arrived today and heads out tomorrow to South Africa." she paused as her brain only asked her one question in that very moment. She knew it wasn't the right time to ask, but if not now, they might not get another chance after tonight.

"So… what happened with Ms. Page?" her voice a whisper, she wasn't sure Emma had heard her as the blonde only stared ahead.

"Truthfully?" Emma asked, looking over at the brunette who simply nodded, "She kissed me."

Regina faced forward, her jealousy fuming inside of her. But, she regained control rather quickly, reminding herself that she wanted to know. "That's all?" she asked, her eyes looking over at the blonde.

Emma nodded, "That's all." she looked over at Regina who remained silent. "Gina?"

Regina lifted a hand up, preventing the blonde from talking any further as she shook her head.

"I'm fine." was all she said as Emma looked forward again.

"You're not fine. We've been dating for almost a year now- I know when you're not fine." Emma replied. She spoke again as the brunette remained quiet, "Need I remind you, that you're the one who pushed me to go on a date with her."

"Just stop talking. Please." Regina's voice was pleading.

"Fine."

She turned to look at Emma once again after a minute's silence, "Was she better?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked over at her girlfriend, "She wasn't you. She wanted more to happen between us, but… I couldn't. You're the only one I want to share a bed with."

Regina's lips curved into a small smile as both women turned to look forward.


	8. Chapter 8

As Emma drove onto the dock where she had previously been thrown into at sea, Regina looked around for the dock she had seen the ship in her home video.

"It's dock number 11. It should be around here somewhere. I know I'm right." said the brunette as she pointed straight ahead, "There! Alba Varden. What did I tell you?" her eyes moved towards three goons that were standing near by, "That large container there, with three heavy hitters. Let's have a look in there. I'll take two of them out. You take one." she checked her weapon for full ammo as she drew it out, looking at the crazy look in Emma's eyes, "Better yet, you take two, I'll take one. Pull over to the side."

Taking out those three gunmen was a success, as both women now dragged in their lifeless bodies into a container. While Emma took one of their weapons, which was provided with a silencer as she shot the lock off to another container as they walked right in as they squeezed on by the small space that was provided.

"Emma." Regina whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I can't see anything."

"Yeah, me either. What is this shit?" Emma pulled out a lighter from her jacket jeans pocket as she clicked down on the handle, as the flame came up. "It has to belong to Samdi, whatever this is."

Their footsteps echoed inside the gigantic container as they made their way further in.

"I still can't see anything." she looked over a Emma's dark figure as she saw her come to a sudden stop, "You have something?"

"I don't know. A car maybe." Emma felt around a metallic object that very well felt like a car, as inserted her hand inside the open window, flicking the headlights on as she came face to face with mountains of 20 dollar bills all wrapped up in plastic. "Holy shit."

Regina looked up all around her as she was surrounded by dollar bills, "How much is it? Millions?"

"Billions." replied Emma.

Regina ripped through one of the plastic wrappers as she pulled out a pile of cash, showing it off to Emma, "Look at this. These are a thousand dollar bills." her eyes shining as she glanced back at the money she now held, "With what I'm holding in my hand, I could put Henry through college."

Emma nodded, "Why don't you take it?" she suggested.

The sparkle in the brunette's eyes was soon gone as she realized what she had just said, dropping the bills down on the floor, "No. It's drug money."

"So what? Do something good with it. Samdi won't need any of it, not after where he's going."

Emma was right. But, they were cops, her job as a cop was to turn in all evidence. However, they are breaking a major rule being here tonight on their own. Who would know if they did take some of the money with them? Like Emma had said, tonight- they weren't cops.

Both women turned towards the doors that were now shutting them inside the container.

"Next time the sun hits their bodies, they'll be in Cape Town." Samdi talked to three of his men as they all walked away, while one of the goons looked up, instructing someone on a crane on what to do with the container the two women found themselves locked up in.

"Hey, this thing's moving." said Emma as she felt the container suddenly shake.

"It sure as hell is. What do we do now?" asked Regina, looking over at her girlfriend.

"I don't know."

"Well, I have an idea. Let's shoot our way out." Regina suggested.

Emma chuckled as she soon came up with an idea on the spot, "No, don't do that. I have a better idea."

As the men were making their way up the stairs and into the ship, a loud explosion sounded as the doors to the container, which was high up onto the crane, blew open while the car that was inside with both women flew out along with all of the bills that were stored inside. Millions of pieces of bills flew out as they landed on the dock and some in the water.

Samdi's nostrils flared in anger at the sight, "Our money. Just make sure they're dead." he walked away into the ship as two of his goons remained behind, shooting down into the water.

Emma and Regina walked up to the edge of the container, looking down as they grabbed on to two long cables. They were so high up, that Regina's stomach was in knots.

"You go first." she said to Emma, who looked right back at her.

"No, you go first. I'll cover you." she nudged the brunette, knowing perfectly well she would slide down safely, as Regina shouted in fear as she safely landed on the ground.

Emma slided down right after, shooting at the two goons, killing them on the spot as she landed on the ground next to the brunette.

"Now, how do we get the hell out of here?" Regina asked.

"I'm going this way." Emma looked over the brunette's shoulder, as Regina nodded.

"I'll go the other way. I'll check over here." the brunette ran the opposite direction as each women went off on their own.

Emma took cover behind another container, aiming her weapon quickly to her left as she shot a guy down, turning just as fast to her right as she fired more shots towards another goon that was coming her way. She heard shots being fired as she made her way from behind the container, aiming her weapon up ahead, "Gina?" she called out. She flipped her body over on the floor, rolling out of the way as she fired shots at a goon she caught out of the corner of her eye as his body collapsed on the floor.

Regina made her way out from underneath a part of the shp, keeping her weapon on aim as she had killed a goon that was close to firing back at her.

Emma's boots stepped over bills that were laid nicely on the floor, taking in her surroundings as it had grown quiet. She grunted, falling to the floor as she felt something sharp pierce her leg. She heard steps running towards her as her weapon had been kicked out of her hand from Adolf himself.

The man stood in his fighting stance, allowing the blonde to stand to her feet as he delivered a round kick right to her face as her body rolled off to the ground. He allowed her to try and stand again only to kick her right in the chest as he watched her body fall back to the hard, cold floor.

Regina hid against a wall that leaded up a set of stairs, as she heard footsteps coming her way. She fired as she peeked out quickly, only to discover that her clip had gone empty. "Shit." she pulled back against the wall as the goon fired several rounds her way. She drew her own weapon out, taking aim and firing a shot right to his head as he fell dead.

Emma's punch was kicked away as another hard kick was delivered right to her face. Followed by another one right at her arm. She stood up, not wanting to give up, as another kick was given right on her chest as her body rolled away again, quickly receiving two more kicks right to her face.

Drops of blood were on the floor underneath her, as her face was now cut up and bruised.

As Adolf was getting ready to deliver another kick, Emma sat up as she quickly grabbed a hold of the man's leg underneath her arm, as she delivered a direct punch right in his testicles as he fell to the floor. She hovered over the man as she delivered five punches in a row right to his face. Emma screamed in pain as he had grabbed a hold of the knife that was still in her leg, as he began twisting in place.

Even as she was in pain, she stood up to her feet as she grabbed a hold of the man's hand, along with the other to prevent him from hitting her any further. She used all her strength hold the man's arm in place as he was able to pull the knife out of her leg. It was a struggle now between two as Adolf tried twisting the knife around to kill her with it, as Emma kept holding it in place. Her eyes never left the man's as she grew enough strength to finally pull his arm down, as she pushed the knife right into the his stomach. Her eyes locked into his as he grunted in pain, as Emma had jammed the knife in more. She pulled the knife right out as his body fell to the floor.

She hovered over him as she aimed the knife to his throat, wanting so badly to slid it, but it was a surprise even to her when she stood up and limped away.

Adolf saw it as an opportunity to draw his weapon he had inside his coat as he aimed it right at the blonde, only to hear something drop as he looked at the container which came down right on him.

Emma looked right at the container as his body was nowhere to be seen, a smirk on her face as she removed her hand from a button she had pushed to bring it down on him.

Regina made her way down the stairs as she ran to the edge of boat, looking down at an injured blonde, "Emma!" she shouted, smiling with relief to see her alive as the blonde turned to look her way, "Are you okay?"

Emma gave her a thumbs up, as trails of blood were now covering her face.

Regina's eyes grew wide as several shots were fired. Emma's body had collapsed on the floor as she had been hit, leaving Regina to roll on the ground as she aimed her weapon right at Samdi, who had now run out of ammo.

"Drop it!" the brunette shouted.

Samdi flashed his card at the brunette, a smirk on his lips, "Diplomatic immunity!"

Regina's eyes never blinked as she maintained her aim, firing a shot right at the man's head as his body fell back dead. "It's just been revoked." her eyes grew with worry as she glanced down at Emma who was still lying on the floor, shot. "Emma!" she called out, making her way down the steps towards her.

"Regina…" Emma gasped for air as she couldn't move an inch.

Regina stopped, her heart stopping along with her eyes drank in Emma's body on the ground. She wasn't moving. "No." Her eyes teared up as she ran right for her, "No, Emma." she shook the the blonde's body as she dropped to the floor beside her, "Emma, wake up! Come on, you have to wake up! Please!" she shook her once again as tears made their way down her cheeks, "Damn it, Swan! That's an order!" she dragged the blonde's body into her arms as she held her, leaning her forehead against Emma's as she cried in silence.

Sirens were soon heard off in the distance as Regina still remained on the floor with Emma in her arms, brushing her hair back away from her face as she didn't give up hope on her.

"You're breathing. You're alive. You're not dead." her thumb gently brushed against the blonde's bruised and bloody cheek, "You're not dead until I tell you. Is that clear, Swan? You're not dead until _I_ tell you. Is that clear?" she shouted as she could see Emma still had little fight in her.

Emma's eyes opened as they stared back into her girlfriend's, "Hey, Gina."

"Yeah?" Regina leaned in closer to her as Emma spoke softly.

"In my pocket." her hand motioned towards her jacket pocket, as Regina slid her hand inside, feeling a hard squared item. She pulled it out as she noticed it was a cigarette case that had caught the bullet that would have hit her heart, had she not been carrying it.

"I want you to throw those away, that stuff will kill you." Emma joked, looking up at a now laughing brunette.

"Swan, I thought you were dying on me." said Regina through scared and relief laughter.

Emma shook her head, "I didn't die on your toilet, I'm not dying tonight." she laughed along with Regina, grunting in pain as the impact itself hurt her. "Don't make me laugh."

"You are the craziest partner I've ever had. But, I love you for it." said Regina.

"There's no one I'd rather be with, than here with you." Emma smiled a tired smile as she spoke, "How about a kiss before they come?"

Both women laughed as Emma grunted in pain once again.

"Ow, don't make me laugh." said Emma as Regina leaned down, placing more than just one kiss to the blonde's lips, as Emma's hand rested on the back of the brunette's head.

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all again for reading and following this sequel. :) be prepared for Part's 3 & 4!**_


End file.
